Entre Ángeles y Demonios
by Gingana
Summary: Ángeles y Demonios han estado en guerra por siglos. Hagane Ginga descubre su verdadero ser, heredero a Rey de los Ángeles. Su tarea: defender la bondad y justicia, pero los Demonios harán todo y más, para mostrarle lo que ciertas personas ocultan. Tategami Kyouya, y su oscuro pasado, interferirán en ésta historia. ¿Qué pasará? YAOI, KyouyaxGinga vs RyuugaxGinga.
1. Love Is War

**Hii Minna-saaan!**

**Gueno xD Estaba haciendo un fic…cuando 20.000 ideas de oootros fics vinieron a mi mente y me inspire con otro y bla bla bla….lo que termina en que tengo otro fic empezado xD (va a ser común de mi tener varios fics empezados eh)**

**Aclaro que no va a ser plagio de "Amor Prohibido" de Sakura9801, sinceramente no recuerdo si me inspiré en ese, pero la trama será distinta, lo prometo n_n**

**Sin mas preámbulos (que tendría que estar estudiando pero voy a escribir esto) vamos con el fic!**

**Capitulo 1, "Love Is War" (Sacado de Vocaloid xD)**

"La guerra estaba en su punto máximo, Ángeles y Demonios peleaban por controlar las almas de los humanos. Los Ángeles querían que la gente fuera amable y de bien, mientras de que los Demonios, descarados y maleducados. Todo era tristeza, las criaturas con aureola usaban flechas y hechizos, y las criaturas con cuernos, tridentes y conjuros. En eso, el cielo fue iluminado por una luz blanca, se podía observar un enorme Ángel, una hermosa mujer con cabellos color carmesí y con unas bellas alas, que largaba lágrimas sobre los cuerpos de los fallecidos. Todos quedaron fascinados con esa mujer, y dejaron de luchar para poder consolarla. Pero en cuanto se acercaron, el Ángel abrió sus ojos, y todo estalló en llamas. La mujer se convirtió en un demonio, con cabellos color sangre, cuernos y un enorme tridente, que combinaba con el vestido cubierto de fuego que traía puesto.

Uno de los Ángeles, había quedado totalmente enamorado por esa criatura, pero por querer estar juntos, el mundo de desequilibró, haciendo que su amor fuera muy peligroso."

-Qué significa que el mundo se desequilibró?- preguntó un pelirrojo, cuyos ojos eran color miel.

-La gente de volvió gris, nadie hacia nada, no había sentimientos, ni de amor ni de odio.- contesto su padre.

"Como él era la máxima autoridad de los Ángeles, y ella de los Demonios, su amor era totalmente una locura. Pero no podían separarse uno del otro. Ambos se quietaron la vida, pero dejaron algo, un hermoso Angelito, que quedó al cuidado del hermano de la autoridad.

El mundo se equilibró, pero según la leyenda, los demonios planean tacar de nuevo, y sólo el Ángel más noble y de puro corazón, podrá vencerlos."

-Woooo….-exclamó el pelirrojo – Eso es cierto?-

-Es solo una leyenda, Ginga.-

Ginga abrazó a su padre y se fue a la casa de su amiga.

-Hi Madoka-chan!-La chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules lo saludó sonriente. –Cómo has estado?-

-Bien! Mi padre me contó la leyenda de los Ángeles y Demonios.-

-Ahhh si, la conozco, aunque es mentira- dijo riendo. Ginga asintió, aunque creía mucho en esas cosas. Se había quedado pensando en la hisoria, el amor, podría lograr cosas así? Él nunca se había enamorado, por lo que no sabía exactamente lo que era el amor.

Caminaba tranquilo, pensando en sus cosas, cuando escuchó que gritaban: -Muéstrale lo que tienes!-

-Si! Ése inútil no sabe con quien se ha metido!-

Le dio curiosidad y se acercó. Al ver, lo que vió lo dejo paralizado. Un chico, cuyos cabellos eran verdes, y sus ojos color zafiro, tenía sangre en su rostro, ya que él estaba en una riña callejera. Aún asi, sus movimientos eran sucios, pero muy acertados. Logró patear a su oponente, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. –No me vuelvas a enfrentar, porque no tendré piedad.- Dicho esto, se fue.

Ginga sintió el deseo de saber todo sobre él, era raro, pués nunca se había sentido asi, pero siguií su instinto y fue en busca del peliverde.

**Fiiiiiin Cap 1**

**Wooooo al fin xD **

**Dashie: So interesting….veamos qué pasa.**

**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Ahora sin más voy a estudiar porque si no, no aprobaré ._.**

**Recomendaciones son aceptadas n3n/**

**Dashie: Byee!**

**ByeByeeee =D**


	2. Ángel Y Demonio

**Ñeeee =D volviiii xD**

**Los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final ;)**

**Bueno disfruten el fic! *3***

**Cap 2 "Ángel Y Demonio"**

El peliverde llegó a un callejón, cayendo al suelo totalmente agotado.

-Tsk…ese tipo era fuerte, casi me vence.-

-No lo creo, lo venciste muy fácilmente- dijo el ojimiel que aparecia por la entrada del lugar.

-Y tú quien eres?- dijo el peliverde.

-Soy Ginga, Ginga Hagane, ví la pelea recién…ehmm…

-Kyoya, Kyoya Tategami- dijo volteando la cabeza-

-Kyoya –dijo sonriendo- me han sorprendidos tus movimientos-

-Qué quieres? Averiguar mis estrategias para decirles a esos tipos no?- dijo levantándose y dándose vuelta.

-Eh? No no no! Para nada! Solo pasaba y me llamó la atención.

-Hmph –bufó- Y dime, Ginga –ante esto Ginga se sonrojó un poco- En cuantas peleas has participado?-

-Bueno pues…ninguna..solo batallo con beyblade.-

-Ya veo, eres un blader **(1), **aunque un niño de mami también- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Oye! Yo no te dije nada malo!- dijo empezando a enojarse-

-Já, pobre niño inocente- pero luego de decir esto, cayó sentado al suelo- Tsk, rayos –Dijo tocándose la herida de la frente.

Ginga se acercó y vio la lastimadura, y acto seguido, agarró unas gasas, un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y comenzó a limpiar y curar la herida.

-Qué haces?- dijo curioso.

-Te curo –dijo sonriendo- Soy de lastimarme, y llevo éstas cosas con migo siempre.

-Vaya, parece que no eres tan inútil como pensé- dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Cuando Ginga iba a colocar la venda, se arrodilló y por error puso su mano sobre la de Kyoya. Esto hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrrojara totalmente, y el peliverde pudiera observar fijamente esos hermosos ojos color miel. Ginga retrocedió.

-G…Gomennasai…-dijo agachando la cabeza. Terminó de curarlo y se levantó.

-Bueno…me retiro…-se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero sintió que algo lo sujetaba.

-Oye…-dijo Kyoya- G..Gracias…por el alago. Es…la primera vez que alguien me dice algo así…Y por curarme también.

Ginga se sonrojó aún más.

-D..Denada! – y dicho esto, sonrió, para luego marcharse. Kyoya quedó en el callejón, pero de repente, la sonrisa y la mano de Ginga pasaron por su mente.

-Su piel…es tan…delicada…y su sonrisa… se parecía a la de un ángel…- pero luego de eso se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

-En qué estoy pensando? Tsk…-

Ginga volvía a su casa, pues era tarde, pero recordó todo lo que había pasado minutos antes.

-Sus movimientos...tan sucios…tan…acertados…su furia…se parecía a la de un diablo…-se sonrojó y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. En ese instante, Kyoya sintió lo mismo.

-Kyoya…-pensó el ojimiel sonrojándose.

-Ginga...-dijo bufando- Que lindo nombre…-

-Pero porqué…no dejo de pensarte?- pensaron ambos.

**Fin Cap 2**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO terminé xD y ahora me voy corriendo porque se me hizo tarde pasando el fic c:**

**No sé si lo escribí bien ._. bleider, blader, como sea xD**

**Mil disculpas a que sean tan cortos…pero ya los tenia escritos, los próximos serán mas largos, lo prometo xD**

**Dashie: *O* Kyoya se veía muy lindooo**

**Je…lo sé, es que soy muy…yo *pose***

**Dashie: se…como digas**

**TwT bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Ambas: Sayonaraaaa!**


	3. Problemas

**EEEEEE XD **

**Ñeeee como les va? :3 Yo todo bien…me están dando las evaluaciones y aprobé, aunque me haya puesto a escribir en medio de la clase XD**

**Dashie: Todo por el yaoi!**

**Yep, aunque vos no tendrías que leer estas cosas -3- Bueno, sin más, a por el fic! C:**

**Cap 3 "Problemas" :C**

-Porque... No dejo de pensarte…

Ambos se fueron a dormir

Al otro día, Ginga se levantó, se aseó, y se fue a entrenar con Pegasus. Se encontraba perfeccionando ataques, cuando un grupo de jóvenes conocidos se le acercó.

-Hola amiguito, tal vez no nos recuerdes, pero- no terminó la frase ya que uno de sus acompañantes lo interrumpió –Cuando el chico de pelos parados lo venció!- éste tenía un aspecto sucio, y desagradable.

-No hace falta que se lo recuerdes!- dijo dándole una bofetada **(1)**.

-Como decía, noté que te fuiste este tipo…-Ginga estaba desconcertado.

-Dime, como se llama?-

-Yo no lo conozco…-dijo tratando de mentir.

-Si claro, cualquier le limpia la herida a un desconocido- Ginga se sonrojó un poco.

-Volveré a preguntar. Como se llama?-

-Yo no…-el chico lo interrumpió furioso- CUAL ES SU NOMBRE!- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-K…Kyoya…-contestó empezando a asustarse.

-Kyoya, muy bien, y dime, que estrategias utiliza?-

-Yo…No tengo idea…-en ese momento sintió que algo lo empujaba al suelo.

-Escucha! Mi jefe no tiempo para tonterías! Asique díselo ahora! O no te gustará de lo que es capaz!- dijo el desarreglado agarrándolo del cuello de la bufanda.

-Déjalo- dijo una voz que Ginga reconoció al instante.

-Vaya vaya…nos encontramos de nuevo, Kyoya…-el peliverde quedo curioso, èl nunca había dicho su nombre, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento.

-Tù quieres pelear con migo, no con él-

-Si eh…no, nosotros, queremos pelear contigo- todos sus compañeros se pusieron alrededor de Kyoya, mientras el pelirrojo seguía sujetado por el tipo sucio.

-Claro…te escondes detrás de tus gorilas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-C..Claro que no! –dijo enfurecido- Váyanse idiotas! No necesito su ayuda!- dijo mirando a Kyoya.

-Ahora, suéltalo- dijo el ojiazul.

-No hasta que me venzas- comenzó a poner sus puños en posición de pelea.

-Como quieras-

El oponente lanzo un puño hacia el rostro de Kyoya, al cual esquivó fácilmente. Luego pegò una patada hacia su pierna, pero también fue esquivada.

-Hmph, que lento- y dicho esto, Kyoya lanzó un golpe a la cara de su oponente.

-_Él…me está defendiendo?- _pensó Ginga que se había sonrrojado por ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahora, déjalo ir, o te haré lo mismo a ti- dijo con una mirada asesina hacia el tipo que sostenía a Ginga, el cual lo soltó y fue corriendo a socorrer a su jefe.

-Estas bien?- preguntó el peliverde.

-S…si…, gracias por sacarme de ésta- dijo ocultando su sonrojo.

-Te debía una- volteó la cabeza.

Los pandilleros se fueron, no iban a quedarse luego de lo sucedido. Ginga se levantó y sin mirarlo le dijo:

-Y…hace cuánto peleas?-

-Bastante…me gusta pelear, demostrar mis habilidades- dijo con ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-Pero…no te lastimas?- volteó para ver su cara.

-Sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrado- el peliverde alzó su vista al cielo- No tuve padres que me cuidaran, debí aprender a cuidarme solo- Ginga se sintió triste por Kyoya.

-L…lo siento… No quise…-

-No importa, ya lo he superado-

-Pero…por qué no peleas con Beys?- dijo poniéndosele enfrente.

-Yo beybatallaba, pero no encontré más rivales fuertes luego de un tiempo, y lo dejè-luego miró a Ginga- Porqué te importa tanto?-

Ginga se sonrojo. –P…porque yo soy un buen blader! Trata de pelear con migo! –dijo sacando a Pegasus.

-Jà –bufó- contra ti? Eres solo un niño- dijo sonriendo serio.

-A si? Cuántos años tienes?- dijo furioso.

-16-

-Yo 15, no soy tan niño como crees!- le puso a Pegasus en su rostro.

-Se…como digas –lo apartó y miro a Leone, su bey- Leone no está listo, será mañana, niño- y se marchó.

-Oye! Dime Ginga!-gritó.

-Yo te digo como quiero, niño, además, aún no tengo confianza en tì-

Ginga se quedó algo enojado mientras veía a Kyoya alejarse. Luego se recostó en el suelo. Se estiró, pero sintió que sus manos tocaban algo.

-Una nota?- dijo observando el papel.

"_Te doy una semana para que averigües todo sobre ese tipo, si no, no te gustará verme enojado"_

Ginga se asustó y empezó a preocuparse. No quería lastimarlo, quería conocerlo, sí, porque por alguna razón…le gustaba estar con él. Se levantó y se fue a su casa, pensando que podría hacer.

De pronto, un niño rubio con ojos color esmeralda gritò su nombre.

-Gingi! Gingi!-

-Yuu?- se dio vuelta y ahí lo vio, saltando de la felicidad.

-Gingi! A que no te imaginas! Gané una noche gratis en el restaurante de hamburguesas!-

El pelirrojo se estremeció de la felicidad. –OHHH! QUE SUERTE TIENES! Ojalá la tuviera…-

-Oh lo sé, soy genial –dijo posando- pero…jeje…no me gustan las hamburguesas asique –estiró la mano con las entradas- te las regalo!-

-E…en serio? Gracias Yuu!-

Se abrazaron y Yuu se despidió de Ginga para ir corriendo hacia el Beystadium.

Ginga se quedó mirando las entradas. Sabía que Kyoya estaba en esto de las riñas callejeras pero, tendrá casa? Todo esto pensaba mientras caminaba, hasta que se percató de que las entradas tenían vencimiento en 6 días. Pero..entradas? Si, eran dos entradas, y no cualquier tipo de entradas, ni para cualquier día, eran entradas de _"*Coma todo lo que quiera" _que vencían el 14 de febrero, el día de San Valentín. Ginga se sonrojó, pero de decepcionó al darse cuenta de que no tenía pareja…y al instante, Kyoya pasò por su mente.

-Q-q-q-q-què estoy pensando! Tsk!-

Se dirigió a su casa para cenar y caer dormido todo desparramado en su cama.

**FIN CAP 3**

**Bueno, planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero me surgió un compromiso y tuve que cortarlo ahì xD**

**Dashie: Ginga piensa mucho en kyokyo n/n**

**Jeje si…andà a saber que pensarà**

**Bofetazo, una piña xD**

**Bueno nos leemos luego!**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	4. Gran Oponente

**Ohaiooooo Minna-saaan n3n/ Como están? Yo bien pues creo que este capítulo al fin será largo**

**Los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final :B**

_**Cursiva **_**pensamientos.**

**Sin más, al fic!**

**Capitulo 4, "Gran Oponente"**

Ginga se levantó muy mal al día siguiente. No había podido dormir por pensar qué haría con los tipos que le pidieron información de Kyoya. No quería que le pasara algo malo, pero tampoco quería que el peliverde lo odiara, además, éste aún no confiaba en él. –_Qué hago qué hago…-_se repetía a sí mismo. Se aseó y desayunó junto a su padre, Ryo.

-Te ves mal hijo. No pasaste buena noche, no?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Ehmm…sí…tuve em…frío, y dormí mal- dijo una una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Oh bueno, la próxima enciende la estufa! **(1)**-

Terminaron de desayunar, Ryo se fue a la WBBA, y Ginga solo había ido a caminar para despejar su mente.

-Ginga!- lo llamo una voz femenina.

-Madoka?-

-Ginga!- la pelicastaña llegó corriendo hacia él –Te…te estuve buscando!- dijo entre jadeos.

-Qué pasó?-

-Oiste? Hay un nuevo blader en la ciudad!- dijo emocionada.

-En serio!? Genial! Quién es?-

Aún no se sabe su nombre, pero es muy fuerte! Ya ha derrotado a medio Beycity, tendrías que ir!-

Ginga abrió sus ojos como platos del asombro. La mitad de la ciudad? Ése sí parecía ser un digno oponente. Olvidó todos sus problemas y se dirigió hacia el beystadium junto con Madoka.

**~En el Beystadium~**

-Ginga! Mira! Ése balder es increíble!- le gritó mientras se le acercaba un niñi peliverde con ojos color café.

-Kente, qué temprano llegaste!-

Sí! Estaba muy emocionado! No todos los días aparecen fuertes oponentes!-

El bey verde había derrotado a 5 beys de un solo golpe. Ginga sintió insaciables ganas de pelear y sacó a su bey Pegasus.

-Bien amigo! Es mi turno! Muéstrate!

-Já- bufó- Hola niño, te tardaste- le dijo una voz.

-Niño? Acaso me conoces!?-

-Oh, sí lo sé- de las sombras apareció, vestido con una remera que no llegaba a cubrirle todo el torso y pantalones gastados del mismo color **(2).**

**-**Kyoya!?- se estremeció.

-Lo conoces?- le preguntó Madoka.

-Pues..sí…lo conocí hace unos días…- poniéndose la mano detrás de la nuca, pero luego se puso en posición de nuevo –Como sea, vamos a pelear no?-

-Muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo el ojiazul preparando su bey.

-3! 2! 1! Let It Rip!- gritaron todos.

-_Hmph…conque un bey de ataque…interesante_- pensó Kyoya.

-Es _un bey de resistencia, aunque si derrotó a media ciudad, debo tener cuidado_- pensó Ginga.

-Pegasus! Ahora!- gritó.

-Leone!- apenas el bey fue nombrado, se corrió a un costado, esquivando el ataque.

-Rayos, fallé-

El Pegaso volvió a atacar, pero volvió a ser esquivado, lo intentó de nuevo, pero pasó lo mismo, así unas tres veces más.

-Qué acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa?- se quejó el peliverde.

-Y tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que esquivar?- le contestó el ojimiel.

-Sólo uso mis ataques en peleas interesantes-

-A sí? Pues, mira esto! Pegasus! Maniobra especial! Ataque Explosivo Estelar!- el bey se alzó al techo del lugar, para luego caer en picada hacia Leone, quien fue alcanzado por el ataque.

-Já! Qué te pareció eso!-

-Bien, al parecer será interesante- Los beys chocaban, cada uno utilizaba sus ataques y maniobras, ninguno podía perder, era cuestión de ganar…o ganar.

-Leone! Maniobra especial! Tornado De Cuatro Colmillos De León! **(3) **– alrededor del bey, se produjo un fuerte tornado, tanto, que los presentes debieron sujetarse de algo para no ser atrapados por éste.

-Resiste Pegasus!- gritó su dueño. El bey fue succionado, y dentro, logró dirigirse hacia la boca del tornado.

-Ahora!-

-Qué rayos…-dijo el peliverde. Pegasus golpeó a Leone, haciendo que se produja una gran explosión, y éstos y sus dueños salieron disparados de sus lugares. El lugar quedó lleno se humo, todos tosían.

-Quién ganó?- preguntó Kenta. Kyoya se levantó y buscó a su bey, para sorpresa de todos, los beys estaban juntos, pero no giraban había sido un empate.

-_Hmph…asique encontré a mi rival_- pensó Kyoya.

Ginga seguía en el suelo, no sabía cómo había terminado el combate. El peliverde se puso enfrente de él y le lanzó a Pegasus a su pecho.

-Buena batalla, niño. Parece que a partir de ahora somos rivales-

Ginga se sorpendió. –Pues…bien! Que así sea!- dijo reincorporándose. El peliverde acercó su puño a Ginga, quien instintivamente se alejó. –Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-Ah, lo lamento –cierra sus ojos- cierto que aún eres un niño –lo mira desafiante con una sonrisa. Ginga se enfadó y chocó su puño con el de Kyoya, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-No…no soy un niño…-dijo volteando la cabeza.

-Cómo digas, niño- y dicho esto, guardó a Leone y se marchó.

-Qué increíble Ginga! Ese tipo es igual de fuerte que tú!- le dijo Madoka asombrada.

-Siii! Aunque estoy seguro de que la próxima lo derrotarás- afirmó Kenta. Mientras ellos seguían comentando la batalla, Ginga observó la mano con la que había chocado con Kyoya.

-Ginga?- preguntó la pelicastaña –Te sientes bien?-

-Eh? A si…chicos debo irme, cuídense!- Y dicho esto se fue corriendo hacia donde se había ido Kyoya.

-_Qué raro_- pensaron sus amigos.

Ginga recorrió casi la mitad de la ciudad, hasta que cayó exhausto en el parque. No había rastros de Kyoya. –_Donde te fuiste?_- pensó. De repente vio como unos beys salían disparados por el aire.

-Rayos! Otra vez…- dijo un niño agarrando a su bey –La próxima será distinta!- y se fue.

-Tsk…entrenar con débiles no me ayudará a aumentar mi poder- dijo un peliverde.

Ginga se acercó y ahí lo vio, Kyoya entrenando con su bey, Leone. Éste se dio vuelta y vió a Ginga observándolo.

-Qué miras?-le preguntó –Tratas de averiguar mis movimientos, niño?-

-No no no! Sólo pasé y te ví!-dijo atajándose.

-Hmph…más te vale…-

-Oye…te quería preguntar algo…-

-Qué- dijo cortante sin mirarlo, pues estaba concentrado en el equilibrio de su bey.

-Realmente…crees que batallé bien? Digo…eres un gran blader, nunca antes había batallado con alguien así- dijo emocionado. Kyoya miró al cielo.

-Alardear no te funcionará-

-No alardeo! No quiero saber tus movimientos, estoy bien con los míos…sólo…sólo es curiosidad-

-Y dices que no eres un niño?- dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-Porqué!?- dijo enfurecido el pelirrojo.

-Ésas preguntas son de niño inseguro, que piensa que al terminar la pelea le harán un cumplido por sus ataques, entre otras cosas-

-No soy un niño, y estoy completamente seguro de mí mismo-

-Sólo te diré- llamó a Leone, y miró a Ginga- Que te has vuelto un reto- se da vuelta- Y eso me gusta-

Ginga se sonrojó un poco –M…Muy bien! Nos vemos mañana Kyoya!- gritó saludando al peliverde.

-Adios, niño- le contestó sin mirarle –Y no vuelvas a espiarme-

Ginga se quedó observándolo hasta que despareció de su vista. Pero, porqué siempre lo hacía? Y porqué se sonrrojó cuando chocó las manos y cuando dijo que le gustaba? No, técnicamente no le dijo "Me Gustas", dijo que le gustara que fuera su oponente…o algo así. Eso era bueno? Luego se acordó de su problema inicial. Qué haría con los pandilleros? Volvió a su casa y cenó con su padre.

-Escuché que hay un nuevo blader en la ciudad- le comentó Ryo-

Ginga apenas reaccionó, pues se seguía observándose la mano -Ah? Si…se llama Kyoya Tategami, es muy fuerte, de hecho, empatamos en una batalla hoy-

Ryo casi escupe los fideos –Que empataste!? Impresionante! Deebe tener un bey increíble!-

-Sí, es Leone, resistencia-

-Sorprendente- terminó Ryo. Ambos limpiaron y se fueron a dormir.

Ginga estaba recostado en su cama, aún observando su mano.

–_Porqué…no dejo de mirármela…sólo…sólo fue un choque de manos…qué tiene que interesante? Qué…qué es este sentimiento? Me duele el estómago cada vez que pienso en él…no dejo de mirarme la mano…debo…debo estar algo movilizado por la batalla de hoy…sí…eso debe ser_- Se acurrucó en su cama y se durmió.

**Fin Cap 4**

**Oh por dios, Ginga, cuanto vas a tardar en dejar de ser un niño? xD**

**Dashie- Buena pelea, creo que ese fic será largo.**

**Sí lo será jeje :D **

**Bueno (1) estufa…calo ventor… no sé como lo dirán ustedes en sus países xD**

**-(2) básicamente la ropa de Metal Fight 4D**

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy =) nos leemos luego!**

**Ambas- Sayonaraaaa~**


	5. Confusion

**=D =D =D =D **

**Ohaioooooo n3n/ Como están?**

**Este fic me hace pensar día y noche en cómo terminará xD Es pensar en Ginga las 24hs del día (¿**

**Dashie- Estás enferma ._.**

**N-No es cierto! :B Bueno… los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final, **_**cursiva**_** pensamientos MAYÚSCULA gritos.**

**Sin más, al fic!**

**Capitulo 5, "Confusión"**

Ginga despertó, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba sonrieron tenía la cara tibia, y tenía su mano contra su cara. Se levantó, fue a asearse, y el espejo reflejaba su cara algo roja. –_Kyoya…_-pensó en voz alta. –Qué? Que acabo de decir?!- Se lavó y bajó a desayunar.

–Hijo! Estás rojo! Tienes fiebre?- le preguntó su padre acercándose para tomarle la temperatura.

-Eh? No no, estoy bien, es solo que…tengo calor…jeje…dormí muy abrigado y además el calo ventor hizo mucho efecto anoche.

-Oh bueno…creo que estas a punto de enfermarte, ayer tenías frío y hoy calor, ten cuidado, Ginga-

-Lo haré padre-

Ambos desayunaron, Ryo se fue a trabajar, y Ginga salió a caminar como de costumbre. Estaba tranquilo, pero algo no dejaba su mente, Kyoya y los pandilleros.

-_No encuentro nada que hacer…- _en eso su mirada entristeció –_Tal vez…tal vez si no lo vuelvo a ver…_- Ginga sabía que le preguntarían todo…pero, ¿Qué tal si lo evitaba? Podría decirles que no lo volvió a ver. Era la única forma de que ambos estuvieran a salvo.

-Gingi!- el pelinaranja lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Yuu? Qué temprano llegaste- le dijo sonriendo.

-Jeje si…Nee Gingi, ya sabes con quien usarás las entradas que te regalé?-

Ginga se sonrojó un poco y sonrió –No…jeje…la verdad… No creo poder usarlas…No tengo a nadie para invitar- Ginga se sintió mal al decir lo último, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Queee? En cerio!? Oh por dios…- Se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente –Gingiiii…-dijo entre pucheros –Vamos, todos sabemos quién te gusta- Ginga abrió los ojos como platos-

-Qué?-

-Eres más difícil tratando de vencerte…Ginga, mira hacia allá- le dijo señalando.

-El negocio B-pit? Qué tiene?-

-Quién trabaja ahí?-

-Madoka y su padre **(1)-**

-Bueno…entonceeees….-

-Em…Yuu…no me gusta el papá de Madoka…sería raro que esté con él, de donde sacaste esa idea?-

Yuu se cayó al piso –No! Madoka! Te estoy hablando de Madoka!- Ginga lo miró.

-Madoka? Pero…ella es mi amiga-

-Pfff, sé honesto, es obvio que te gusta! Si no, porque siempre vas con ella?-

-Será porque…Pegasus necesita mantenimiento?- digo con tono obvio.

-See…lo que digas…Qué esperas? Invítala!- el ojiesmeralda lo arrastró hacia el negocio, mientras que Ginga se quejaba. Madoka estaba reparando un bey que había sido destrozado, cuando unos gritos la desconcentraron.

-Yuu! Yo no!-

-Madoka-chan!- le gritó abrazándola- Gingi tiene algo para decirte!- Ginga se puso nervioso.

-Yuu! Ya te dije que Madoka no…-y fue interrumpido –Gingi te invita a una cena el 14 de febrero!- Madoka lo miró sorprendida y luego vió a Ginga quien estaba a punto de matar a Yuu.

-Wuau! Claro que iré!- le respondió- además, el 14 de febrero se considera el día de la amistad! Muchas Gracias Ginga!-

-Madoka…Yuu no quieso decir que…-Yuu no lo dejó terminar pues se lo llevó a rastras otra vez –Adiós Madoka-chan!- Madoka solo rió y volvió a trabajar._ –Que bestia es capaz de destrozar un bey de esta manera?-_ luego unos cuatro niños entraron casi llorando, mostrándole sus beys, los cuales estaban en las mismas condiciones que el que estaba en sus manos.

-Q…Quién les hizo eso!?- gritó furiosa.

-É…Él…-dijeron al un insolo los niños.

_-Oh no…-_ pensó la pelicastaña.

Mientras tanto, Ginga sujetaba a Yuu mientras le gritaba.

-Como te atreves a hacerme eso!?-

-Hice lo que no te animabas! Deberías agradecérmelo!- dijo confundido.

-No es que no me atreva!- lo soltó- No me gusta Madoka!- Yuu lo miró –En cerio?-

-Sí! Estuve tratando de decírtelo todo este tiempo!-

-Y entonces…Quien te gusta?-

Ginga se sonrojó un poco –N…Nadie! Fue lo primero que te dije!-

Yuu se puso su mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió –Jeje…bueno…lo siento… pero ahora es tu problema- y se fue corriendo –Perdooooon!- gritó mientras corría más rápido para asegurarse de que el pelirojo no lo persiguiera.

Ginga quedó solo, de nuevo. Ahora tenía otro problema, ¿Qué haría con Madoka? Y lo peor aún, ¿Porqué Madoka había aceptado en ir? Tranquilamente podría haber dicho que no. Ella había mencionado algo sobre "El Día De La Amistad", supuestamente, era el 14 de febrero, al igual que San Valentín. San Valentín…que era esa fecha? Sabía que era el día de los enamorados…y al parecer de la amistad también, pero, que hacían las parejas en esa fecha? Las películas mostraban que se dan obsequios, chocolates, osos de peluche, flores, cartas, entre otras cosas. Se sonrojó y bajó su mirada poniéndose algo triste, mirando las entradas en su mano. Esas entradas era para utilizarlas con la persona que amaras, y…todo salió totalmente al revés. Yuu hizo que invitara a Madoka a una cena romántica el 14 a la noche, y él no quería hacerlo, no le gustaba Madoka. Pero…si no le gustaba ella…Quién le gustaba? Además…como sabía él si estaba enamorado o no? Nunca le había pasado, y no sabía lo que se sentía. El único amor cercano que había tenido era el de su padre, pero jamás alguien se le había confesado, y jamás él se había enamorado.

–_Tal vez…tal vez…nunca encontraría a alguien especial, por ahí… éste sea mi destino…-_ mientras pensaba había llegado al parque, se sentó en el césped, abrazó sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos, dejando las entradas al lado suyo. Éstas por acción del viento salieron despedidas, haciendo que Ginga las tuviera que perseguir. –Hey! Vuelvan!- les gritaba. Se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1- Le estaba gritando a dos tozos de papel que volvieran? Esas eran cosas de niños. _–Ya veo…al parecer, si soy un niño-_ dejó de correr y vio como se alejaban de él. 2- Tenía problemas con esas entradas…no era mejor perderlas? Si! Podía decir que las había perdido, y técnicamente no era una mentira. Sonrió y dio media vuelta. Una entrada pasó por al lado suyo, haciendo que instintivamente lo agarrara. Entristeció un poco, pero aún podía envitar la sitación de la cena, ya que faltaba una.

-Hpmh…Una entrada para una cena romántica el 14 de febrero? Que patético- escuchó Ginga a sus espaldas.

El peliverde estaba apoyado en un árbol, y con una mano sostenía la entrada. Al notar que Ginga lo había escuchado, sonrió bajando la vista con los ojos cerrados –Claro, solo son cosas que los niños hacen-

-Oye! No lo hacen solo los niños! Todo el mundo lo hace!- le gritó algo sonrojado a Kyoya.

-Yo nunca hablé de ti…tú solo te metiste en el tema-

Ginga enrojeció más de la vergüenza.

-Cada vez te pareces mas a un niño, que acaso no maduras?-

-Deja de llamarme asi! Y quédate con la entrada! No la necesito!-

-Oh…el niño no se atreve a invitar a su amor…que triste- dijo poniendo una voz muy molesta.

Ginga apretó los puños y se dio vuelta _–Ignóralo, lo hace para enojarte-_ repetía.

-Uy, parece que el niñito se enojo, pobrecito…tranquilo, cuando crezcas verás que hay verdaderas cosas por las cuales enojarse- y dicho esto, se acerco revolviendo lo cabellos de Ginga, el cual quedo totalmente sorprendido y de color rojo. Se dio vuelta y Kyoya le entregó la segunda entrada –Toma, para que la quiero? Esas cosas –dijo dándose vuelta- Son para niños-

Ginga se quedó mirándolo totalmente atónito de que lo acababa de pasar.

-O…Oye! –gritó reaccionando- Acaso a ti tampoco te gusta nadie?-

-No te incumbe- le dijo cortante.

-Pero es interesante…hasta los más fuertes y cerios se enamoran!- dijo sonriendo.

-No veo el motivo por el cual estés sonriendo- se da vuelta y se acerca a él- Escucha, niño, no me gusta nadie, y si lo hiciera, no te tiene que importar-

-P…pero…quiero saber…-

-Para qué?- le dijo empezando a enojarse- Para qué quieres saberlo? Acaso una amiguita tuya se enamoró de mi y quieres saber si a mí me gusta alguien?-

-Quéééé? No! Nada de eso!-

Kyoya se alejó dispuesto a marcharse.

-Oye! Por favor dímelo!- vió que el peliverde no le llevaba el apunte –Yo…Yo quiero ser como tú!-

Kyoya se sorprendió al escuchar eso del pelirojo. Sonrió, volvió hacia él y se acercó de nuevo, pero esta vez se había agachado para estar a la altura de él.

-Asique…quieres ser como yo?- le preguntó en un tono pícaro.

Ginga no podía moverse, se pronto comentó a sentir que la temperatura de su cara aumentaba, efectivamente, se había vuelto del color de sus cabellos, y empezó a sentir dolores en su estómago.

Kyoya se acercó aún más a Ginga, haciendo que éste callera de traste al suelo y él quedara sobre el ojimiel. Comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, ambos sentían sus respiraciones. Kyoya deslizó la entrada por la mano de Ginga, para luego susurrarle –Si en verdad quieres ser como yo…Porqué estas todo rojo y no opones resistencia?- Ginga sintió un leve placer al escucharlo, haciendo que relajara su mirada –K…Kyoya…- el peliverde se acercó a los labios del pelirojo…para luego levantarse, cruzarse de brazos y sonreír –Como verás…Siempre, tengo, razón-

Ginga había quedado en el suelo mirando como se alejaba, estaba totalmente rojo y sentía un agradable calor. Llevó su mano a su oreja, su sonrojo aumentó _–Que…acaba de pasar…- _se levantó y se dirigió a su casa, estaba totalmente confundido. Se acostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

"_- Si en verdad quieres ser como yo…Porqué estas todo rojo y no opones resistencia?-_ "

Ahora que lo pensaba…era cierto. Porqué no se opuso a que se lanzara sobre él? Acaso…acaso esperaba que eso pasara? –_Kyoya parecía…parecía…un demonio sediento…de lujuria_ **(2)**- Se volvió a sonrojar, que le estaba sucediendo? Qué era esa sensación? Entre sus pensamientos se quedó dormido, y aún no había almorzado.

-Tsk…Que me ocurre…Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas…- el ojiazul se recostó sobre el césped –Su mirada…tan inocente…- cerró sus ojos – Es solo un niño…- y se durmió.

**Fin Cap 5**

**EEEEE tuve un ataque de inspiración y borré todo lo que tenía escrito para escribir esto :D**

**Dashie- O_O OMG! Ahora realmente quiero saber cómo sigue!**

**Tendrás que esperar xD**

**-(1) Bueno decidí invertale el padre a Madoka así quedaba más gracioso XD**

**-(2) asasadsfadsfa tenía que poner eso XD**

**Bueno nos leemos luego! Recomendaciones son aceptadas c:**

**Ambas- Sayonaraaa!**


	6. Ayuda

**OHAIOOOOO =D**

**Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo nada escrito, asique aprovechando que estoy en cama, voy a tratar de ver qué sale en este capítulo de ese fic que me tiene atrapada *0***

**Dashie- cursiva pensamientos, MAYÚSCULA gritos, (1) aclaraciones que irán al final.**

**Sin más, que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6, "Ayuda"**

**Ginga´s POV**

-¡Kyoya! ¡Kyoya!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero ya era muy tarde.

-JAJAJA. ¿De verdad crees que te puede escuchar? ¡Qué ingenuo eres!-

Su voz sonaba en mi mente…¿O no? Me di vuelta, y me encontré con su rostro, estaba muy cerca de mí, demasiado.

-Aunque…debo admitir que te ves muy lindo así- sentí como su respiración se acercaba a mí, no podía moverme, mis brazos y piernas no respondían.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes moverte? Oh…vaya…parece que…estás bajo mi control…- me dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

-K…Kyoya! Qué le has hecho!?

-Tsk, ¿Aún te importa ese bueno para nada?

-¿Qu…qué?

-Luego de lo que te hizo ¿Aún lo quieres? Me impresionas-

-¿Lo…que me hizo?-

**Fin Ginga´s POV**

Ginga dio un salto y casi cae al suelo.

Kenta- ¡Gingaaa! ¿Estás ahí?-

-¿K…Kenta?- el pelirojo se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a su amigo llamándolo algo preocupado.

-Acaso…¿Estabas dormido? ¡Son las 3 de la tarde!-

-¡Waaa, ahí bajo!- bajó corriendo y vio la hora en la pared de la cocina, evidentemente eran las 3 de la tarde, ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormido?

-Ginga, acaso…¿Almorzaste?-

El estómago del ojimiel empezó a hacr ruidos, haciendo que éste se sonrojara –Ehmm…No…- dijo largando una gota estilo anime –Creo…que tengo algo de hambre…-

-¿Algo?- rió –Vamos, comamos algo, yo tampoco comí, estuve entrenando-

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante de hamburguesas, al legar, Ginga recordó las entradas, que evidentemente estaban en su bolsillo –Kenta…¿Porqué no buscas un lugar? Yo llevo los pedidos-

El peliverde sonrió –¡No tardes! ¡Tengo hambre!-

Ginga le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió al mostrador.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó un señor algo obeso muy sonriente.

-Hola, quería ordenar unas…20 hamburguesas por favor-

-¡Wuau! ¿Todo eso? Me impresionas-

-¡No pienso comérmelo todo! ¡Mi amigo me ayudará!- dijo atajándose.

-Jeje está bien ¡Marchan 20 hamburguesas para el jovencito!-

-¡Oiga espere!- detuvo al hombre que se dirigía a la cocina –Quería hacerle una pregunta-

-Con gusto-

-Mire –saca las entradas- tengo estas entradas para el 14 de febrero…-

-¡Oh! ¡Las entradas especiales! Qué suerte tienes joven-

-No no…quería preguntar, si había alguna manera de que se cambiara por uno solo-

-No entiendo-

-Ehmm, quiero poder usar una sola entrada para mí, no para venir con alguien-

-¿No quieres el menú especial? Wuau, nunca nos había pasado esto. Verás, las entradas solo se pueden utilizar juntas, no por separado-

Ginga entristeció –Oh…está bien, muchas gracias igualmente-

-Acaso…¿Te rechazaron?-

-Es más complicado que eso…-

-¡No te des por vencido! ¡Invítala!-

-Pues verá…a invité a alguien…pero…- dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-¿No es la persona con la que quisieras ir?-

Ginga se sonrojó al escuchar ese comentario, y también se quedó paralizado ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre lo que le pasaba?

-Entiendo, al parecer te has metido en un lío- dicho esto tomó las entradas de la mano de Ginga –Déjame ver qué puedo hacer-

Ginga abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió –Gracias-

-Ah, y ten tus 20 hamburguesas- le dijo dándole la bandeja –Dentro de un rato te diré que pude hacer-

Ginga le sonrió, tomó la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde lo esperaba su amigo.

-¿¡Ginga porqué te tardaste tanto!? ¡Muero de hambre!- luego vio la bandeja- Pero espera…No es literal…-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tenías hambre?- le dijo sorprendido.

-Creo que comeré 2 nada más- dijo agarrando una.

-Oh bueno, más para mí- y dicho esto empezó a comer.

Ambos comían con ansias. No se percataron de que cierto chico peliverde los observaba a lo lejos desde la ventana _–Hphm…que raro que no esté afectado por lo que pasó hoy, al parecer tendré que aumentar el nivel- _

Ginga volteó, y llegó a ver como Kyoya se alejaba _–¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-_ Recordó lo ocurrido en el parque y su sonrojó empezó a aumentar.

-¿Ginga? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Kenta quien se dio cuenta que Ginga había parado de comer para ver por la ventana.

-¿Eh? Ah sí…solo estoy…algo movilizado…-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Ehmm pues…- Ginga reaccionó, no podía contarle a Kenta lo que Kyoya le había hecho –Es que la batalla con ese blader nuevo me dejó muy sorprendido, era realmente muy fuerte-

-A sí, es verdad. Nunca nadie había empatado con tigo. Aunque…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ese nuevo chico…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Aún no lo sé…pero…Madoka me dijo que le están llegando beys que están destrozados, y verás, eso no es de pasar, pero justo cuando apareció…no sé…tal vez sea solo una coincidencia-

Ginga sabía que Kyoya no podía ser, él no haría algo así. Tal vez sea rudo y participe en las riñas callejeras pero…

-¡ÉL NO ES ASÍ!- gritó levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

Kenta lo miró asustado – ¿Ginga? ¿¡Que te sucede!?-

Ginga se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho –Eh…perdón…Kenta…yo…-

Fue interrumpido por el señor que lo había atendido –Joven, por favor acérquese-

_-Oh rayos…- _pensó mientras lo seguía.

Kenta solo lo observaba _–Que…que te sucede…Ginga…- _

El señor se dirigió al mostrador –¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres que te eche?-

-Lo…lo lamento…- dijo agachando su cabeza.

-No importa, pero no lo repitas. Mira –dijo dándole las entradas- no puedo hacer nada con las entradas, pero si quieres puedo ayudarte en este día-

-¿A…Ayudarme?-

-No está en mi contrato, pero si quieres, puedo hacer que la cena sea un caos, y así la chica no querrá salir más con tigo-

Ginga pensó que era una buena idea – ¡Wuau! ¡Gracias! Pero no la lastime…es mi mejor amiga-

-Aguarda un segundo…ella….¿Está enamorada de ti?-

-Ehm…pues no creo-

-Pero…aceptó la invitación, ¿No?-

-Sí, pero dijo que era por el día de la amistad-

-Uhm…bueno…yo que tú averiguaría eso primero…luego reúnete con migo y empezaremos la operación "La Peor Noche de San Valentín de la Vida"- dijo poniendo pose heroica.

Ginga largó una gota estilo anime.

-Eso sí- dijo mirándolo fijamente –En cuanto a la persona que quieres invitar, no te podré ayudar-

-Yo no…- trató de quejarse, pero el señor se estaba yendo –¡Espere! ¡Necesito saber su nombre!-

-Oh es verdad jeje…me llamo Marcos, y tú eres Ginga, ¿No?

-¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!?- pero ya era tarde, pues Marcos ya se había alejado.

Ginga volvió a la mesa, donde Kenta lo esperaba preocupado – ¡Ginga! ¿Qué te dijeron?-

-Etto…que debo calmarme o me echarán del restaurante…-

Ginga, ¿Qué te sucedió recién? Actuaste como si…como si quisieras defenderlo-

-¿Defender? ¿Yo? ¿A quién?- dijo tomando asiento para poder terminar las últimas 5 hamburguesas.

-Ehm…estábamos hablando del nuevo blader-

-Su nombre es Kyoya- dijo secamente mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Ginga…?-

-Eh…perdón…creo…creo que ya debo irme- dicho esto se levantó, dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo –¡Lo lamento, Kenta!-

Kenta vió el dinero que Ginga había dejado –Es poco pero…creo que alcanzará- en eso el mesero se acercó.

-Esta es su cuenta joven- dijo extendiéndole un papel, en el cual figuraba un número…alto.

-¡ ¿QUEEEE?! ¡GINGAAAAAAAA! ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAARR!- y ahí quedó solo, pataleando sus piernas y maldiciendo para sus adentros.

**/Ángel y Demonio/**

**Ginga´s POV**

Sé que deje poco dinero, pero, ¿Qué le respondería antes esa actitud mía? Yo no suelo ser así, no contesto mal ni soy de insultar a mis amigos…Qué…qué me está pasando…

Una cara me sacó de mis pensamientos, alguien, que yo conocía muy bien y por alguna extraña razón me alegraba ver, me miraba apoyado un árbol, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola, niño- me dijo. Me acerqué para saludarlo de igual manera.

-Dime algo…¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo luego de lo de hoy?- al decirme esto, recordé esa escena en el parque hace unas horas, e inevitablemente me sonrojé…espera…¿Porqué me estoy sonrojando?

-Lo de hoy…- no sabía que decirle, aunque no hizo falta, pues me interrumpió.

-Parece que tendré que repetirlo- apenas terminó de decirme esto, me jaló de mi bufanda, la cual me empezó a dar calor, pues él estaba acercando su cara hacia mí.

-Qu…Qué estás haciendo…- le pregunté balbuceando. ¡Torpe! ¿Por qué balbuceas? ¡Esas son actitudes de niño!

**Fin Ginga´s POV**

El peliverde sonrió –¿Acaso…quisiste defenderme hoy?-

**Kyoya´s POV**

Al terminar de decir esto, vi como su cara enrojecía aún más. Qué lindo…Espera…¿Lindo?

-Yo…acaso…¿Me estuviste espiando?- me preguntó.

-Espío a mis rivales, lo que no significa que ellos lo puedan hacer- entonces tomé su barbilla –¿Y? ¿Porqué no corres?- le pregunté bajando el tono de mi voz.

-Yo…Yo…- me dijo entrecortado.

-Pobre, hasta balbuceas como un niño…- le sonreí y acerqué más su cara a la mía.

-Yo…no soy un…- pero no pudo seguir.

**Fin Kyoya´s POV**

**Fin Capítulo 6**

**TA-DAAAAAA Y ESTO SALIÓ! =D La verdad estoy muy conforme.**

**Dashie- WAAAAAAAAAA QUIERO SABER QUE PASAAA!**

**Tendrás que esperaaaar =3**

**Dashie- *golpeándome las piernas* mala mala mala mala mala mala!**

**Bueno eso es todo por hooooy!**

**Dashie- mala mala mala mala mala!**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Dashie- mala mala mala mala malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	7. Despertando

**Ohaioooo Minna-saaaaaaaan!**

**¿Cómo están? Ojalá mejor que yo…mucho estudio D:**

**Sin màs, al fics que debo irme a dormir!**

**Capítulo 7, "Despertando"**

**Kyoya´s POV**

-Yo…acaso… ¿Me estuviste espiando?- me preguntó.

-Espío a mis rivales, lo que no significa que ellos lo puedan hacer- entonces tomé su barbilla – ¿Y? ¿Por qué no corres?- le pregunté bajando el tono de mi voz.

-Yo…Yo…- me dijo entrecortado.

-Pobre, hasta balbuceas como un niño…- le sonreí y acerqué más su cara a la mía.

-Yo…no soy un…- pero no pudo seguir.

**Fin Kyoya`s POV**

El peliverde inclinó a Ginga, haciendo que éste pareciera una princesa y el un príncipe.

**/Ángel y Demonio/**

Marcos salía de su trabajo, pues ya eran las cinco de la tarde y su turno había terminado. Camino hasta llegar a un callejón, sacó un extraño aparato, apretó un botón, y empezó a hablar.

-Mil disculpas, jefe, este trabajo que me puso tiene horarios extraños, no pude atender su llamada- se podía notar algo de miedo en la voz de él, pero trataba de disimularlo.

-No importa, pero la próxima vez inventa una excusa, no quiero que me vuelvas a cortar así- la voz salía del aparato, era una voz ronca y seria.

-No volverá a suceder-

-¿Cómo va con la misión? ¿Encontró a "A" y a "D"?-

-Sólo encontré a "A", señor, "D" aún sigue rondando por la ciudad- dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-¿Tan solo a él? ¡Apúrate Inútil! ¿¡Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no lo encuentras a tiempo, verdad!?- el tono de voz empezó a subir y Marcos temblaba, pero trató de sonar cerio.

-S…sí, señor…ahora mismo iré a buscarlo-

-Y no olvides de proteger a "A"- dicho esto, la llamada se cortó.

Marcos guardó el aparato y suspiró _–Rayos…este trabajo me está matando…-_ pensó saliendo del callejón, dirigiéndose hacia el parque. _–Debo encontrarlo, no está bueno que lo pierda de vista, si no tal vez podría…- _Marcos abrió los ojos como platos, y la escena que vio le hizo correr un escalofrío por toda su espalda –¡NOOOO!- gritó mientras se largaba a correr.

**Ginga´s POV**

Sentí calor, un fuerte pero agradable calor, al poder ver de cerca esos ojos azules, que me miraban a mí, y solo a mí. Cierro mis ojos…Escucho que me vuelves a llamar niño. Sabes que me molesta, por eso me llamas así, los abro para poder quejarme, pero no puedo seguir. Me inclinas hacia atrás, quedando tú sobre mí. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me opongo? No…no puedo moverme…siento que…siento que…me…dejo…llevar…

Cierro mis ojos, siento tu respiración sobre mí…mi corazón late como loco… ¿Qué hago?...Yo…yo…quiero besarte.

**Fin Ginga´s POV**

**/…Minutos antes…/**

Los pandilleros se encontraban en un callejón, dando vueltas.

-Tengo haaaaaaaaaaambre - replicó un tipo sucio y desarreglado.

-No molestes Ben- se quejó uno que trataba de pensar –Podrías decirme que le diremos a Kick cuando éste venga y no hayamos encontrado al niño-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Mike, porque te comiste mis sobras- le dijo Ben haciendo berrinche –¿El pelirrojo? Está por ahí, con el de pelos parados- le dijo en tono inocente e infantil.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver- al ver la escena de Kyoya acercándose a Ginga, éste sonrió - Vaya vaya, qué tenemos por aquí… sígueme- le dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Ben, aun quejándose, solo lo siguió.

**/…Tiempo Real…/**

-¡TÚ!- grito Mike.

Ginga volteó y logro reconocer al uno de los matones que lo estaban molestando hace unos días.

Kyoya lo vió y dejó caer a Ginga al suelo, éste lanzo un aullido de dolor.

-Lo conoces?- le preguntó al pelirojo.

-Yo no…!-

-CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-CORRANSE DEL CAMINOOOOOOOO!

Los gritos de la gente aumentaban, pues un auto venía a toda velocidad, que al parecer estaba fuera de control.

-Demonios!- exclamó Mike, corriéndose del camino, en eso, Ben se puso en medio de la calle –Mike? Dónde estás? – logró ver al auto que se dirigía hacia a él –WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- las persona que viajaba en el auto saltó a metros de chocar, toda la gente se tapó sus ojos –BEN! LÁRGATE DE AHÍ!- le gritó Mike.

¡BUUUUUUUUUUM!

El auto estalló, quedando en llamas, y todo el parque estaba cubierto de humo.

-¡Ben! ¡BEN! ¡BEEEEEEEEN! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?!- se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Mike. Se dirigió hacia donde había visto por última vez a su compañero…pero ya no estaba.

-¡Ben….Ben! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁS!?- repitió a los gritos –¡NADIE SE VA A IR HASTA QUE APAREZCA!- la gente se empezó a asustar, los niños se abrazaban a sus madres, y lo bebés que dormían lloraban por el ruido de la explosión.

-Oye, tranquilo, no metas a los demás en tus cosas- le dijo poniéndosele enfrente el peliverde.

-¡NO ME CALMARÉ! ¡MATARÉ AL QUE CAUSÓ LA EXPLOSIÓN!- y dicho esto sacó un arma de sus ropas.

-Asique…lo matarás ¿Eh?- dijo cerrando los ojos. Chasqueó los dedos, y desde el automóvil destrozado, surgió un bey –Vaya…al parecer, matarás un bey-

Mike apretó los puños –Tu…asquerosa sabandija…¡MUERE!- lanzó un disparo, al cual Kyoya evadió ágilmente –Tu rabia no funcionará…-

Mike empezó a disparar, y Kyoya esquivaba mientras que Leone iba lanzando ataques para derribar árboles, intentando que alguno golpeara a Mike.

**/…En Un Callejón…/**

-Mike…Mike…sálvame…- repetía Ben.

-Tranquilo, estás a salvo –le dijo alguien que lo apoyaba cuidadosamente sobre una pared –No estas dañado, pero no tienes que cruzarte así en la calle-

-Pero…yo…Mike… ¿Eres tú?- le dijo tratando de abrir los ojos. Sólo puso observar algo blanco y borroso, pero algo grande salía de su espalda…

-¿Quién…quien eres tú?-

La criatura solo se alejó y desapareció.

**/…En El Parque…/**

-Cof…cof…. ¡Ginga! ¿¡Donde estas!?- Marcos volteó hacia el árbol donde lo había visto, y pudo notar tu bandana tirada en el suelo. Corrió hacia ella, la tomó y cerró sus ojos unos segundos. -¡AHÍ ESTÁS!- se dirigió corriendo hacia la derecha. Efectivamente, nuestro querido pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo, y sus cabellos caían sobre su cara.

-Ginga…contéstame por favor- lo tomó por su cabeza y la apoyó suavemente en su rodilla.

-Ky…Kyoya…- logró decir –Ten…Cuidado…-

Marcos se preocupó –Ginga…que va a pasarle…-

-Mike…va a…-

En ese momento, un último disparo se escuchó, y junto con él, la gente empezó a correr y a gritar.

_-Oh No….-_ Marcos cargó a Ginga en sus hombros y fue corriendo hacia donde se había escuchado el disparo.

-Tsk, me dio….- jadeó Kyoya –Leone…ataca-

-¡NO! ¡KYOYA!- gritó Marcos.

-¿¡Y tú quién eres!? ¿¡Cómo sabes mi nombre!? ¡No eres quien para decirme lo que debo hacer!- le contestó furioso.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! LEONE! ATACA AHORA!

-MUEREEE!- gritó Mike.

Una luz blanca apareció en el cielo.

Todo el mundo miró hacia arriba, ¿Era el sol? No, ¿Un eclipse? Tampoco.

Kyoya y Mike no se percataron, solo…se desmayaron.

-¡KYOYA!- gritó Marcos.

**Kyoya´s POV**

Vi una luz blanca en el cielo, cada vez se acercaba más y más, de repente aparecí flotando en un tipo de espacio, y pude escuchar una voz muy conocida.

-Kyoya…- me llamó. Era una luz blanca, de las cuales se podían observar unas hermosas alas…espera… ¿Alas?

-Q…que…- no pude terminar la frase. Una mano salió de la figura y se posó en mis labios, haciéndome una señal de silencio.

La figura tomaba forma y se acercaba a mí, ya no era una simple luz blanca…no, tomó figura de un humano, pero aun así, esas alas salían de su espalda, y un extraño objeto se posaba arriba de su cabeza. No podía distinguir sus rasgos, ni sus ropas, solo su figura y una sonrisa que salió al verme que me había callado. Se acercó a mí, sentí que algo me rodeaba…algo muy suave…

-Porqué…- aunque no podía ver sus rasgos, una lágrima cayó de esa "criatura" –Porqué pelean…no es necesario…no es necesario lastimarse…- la criatura rodeó sus brazos por mi cuello y apoyo u cabeza en mi hombro –Kyoya…-

_-Esa voz…- _pensé.

-No pelees más…por favor…si lo haces…yo…yo…- la criatura me miró… ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues…se alejó de mí y se acercó aún más a mi rostro…extrañamente…yo…conocía ese tacto…

Me acerqué aún más, y no me resistí, solo lo abracé. Sus alas estaban plegadas…claro…eso era lo suave…me estaba abrazando con sus alas, las acaricié, eran tan suaves…tanto como su piel. Me alejé, y pude ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al ver con más detalle, pude ver que sus cabellos estaban parados, y le cubrían los ojos. No dudé, empecé a corrérselos, pero…

**Fin Kyoya´s POV**

Ambulancias, policías y bomberos rodeaban la plaza.

Doctores subieron a la camilla a los heridos, entre ellos a Mike y Kyoya. Éste último abrió los ojos –Que…Donde…A donde…me están llevando…-

-Al hospital, estás herido- le contestó uno de los enfermeros.

-¿Qué? ¿Herido? Yo no estoy...AUCH!- se quejó, había tratado de mover su brazo para sacar a Leone, pero volteó y su brazo sangraba y Leone no estaba.

-Leone? LEONE! ALTO! DEJENME SALIR!- empezó a retorcerse del dolor tratando de escapar.

-No puede, está herido- le contestó una enfermera que lo subía a la ambulancia.

-¡SUELTEME!- Y dicho esto, empujó a la enferma y salió corriendo hasta perderse en el humo que no había desaparecido.

Marcos corrió a la ambulancia – ¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡AQUÍ HAY OTRO HERIDO!- gritó con Ginga en los hombros, quien aún seguía inconsciente.

Los paramédicos llegaron de inmediato, y Marcos les entregó con cuidado a Ginga…pero pudo notar algo en su rostro.

_-Una lágrima…-_ pensó _-Eso significa que…-_

**Fin Cap 7**

**Wuau! Amo estos ataques de inspiración! :D**

**Bueno… (1) Nombres sacados de google a último momento xD**

**Dashie- Oh por dios! Quiero saber que pasa!**

**:3 Serà dentro de un tiempo…me puse a escribir ahora porque vienen los exámenes…asique no creo poder actualizar por unos días T_T**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Ambas- Sayonaraaaaaaa!**


	8. Criaturas Extrañas

**Ohaiooo Minna-san!**

**Como están? Yo debería estar estudiando pero no pude evitar inspirarme y bueno…la vida me dijo que escribiera (¿**

**Los (1) son anotaciones que irán al final, **_**cursiva**_** pensamientos, MAYÚSCULA gritos.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 8, Criaturas Extrañas**

Los paramédicos llegaron de inmediato, y Marcos les entregó con cuidado a Ginga…pero pudo notar algo en su rostro.

_-Una lágrima…-_ pensó _-Eso significa que…- __Veía como Ginga se alejaba en la camilla hacia el interior de la ambulancia – ¡O…Oigan! ¡Yo también voy! ¡Soy su amigo!-_

_-Lo lamento señor, solo familiares pueden viajar con lo auxiliados en la ambulancia- dicho esto ingresó en el vehículo, el cual arrancó, alejándose cada vez más de la vista de Marcos. Era alguien de mucha paciencia, sus ojos eras claros, color verde más específicamente, su cabello castaño, y aunque sea una persona grande en cuanto a su contextura física, poseía un gran corazón._

Veía la ambulancia alejarse, y no le quedaba otra que seguirla a pie. –_Esa lágrima…-_pensó _–Esto está mal…por favor…que no pase lo mismo otra vez…-_ siguió caminando con la vista baja, pasando por callejones sin salida y calles en las que prácticamente no pasaba ningún automóvil. Debido al silencio, logró escuchar algo que provenía de uno de los callejones_. –Debe ser un gato-_ pensó, pero al instante escucho como alguien llorisqueaba _–Mike…Mike…- _volvió la vista hacia allí, y se encontró con una persona idéntica a él, pero mucho más desarreglada y sucia.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?- le dijo acercándose y agachándose para quedar a su altura.

-S…si…- dijo limpiándose una lágrima -Solo que… mi… mi mejor amigo está en el hospital… y… no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo…-

-Oh…ya veo… bueno… sí puedes hacer algo- sonrió.

-¿En…En serio?- dijo sobándose la nariz.

-Puedes ir a visitarlo, para que él sepa que lo acompañas, aún en los malos momentos, esa es una gran ayuda-

-¿Puedo…puedo ir a visitarlo?-

-Claro que sí-

-¡Sí! ¡Eso haré!- se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que Marcos se cayera hacia atrás –Pero…solo una pregunta…-

-¿Qué?- dijo levantándose.

-¿Dónde queda el hospital?- dijo son una sonrisa inocente.

Marcos sonrió –Ven, de todos modos yo me dirigía hacia allí también- y dicho esto, se dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la calle.

-Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

-Ben- sonrió -¿Tú?-

-Marcos, es un placer-

-Igualmente, Marcos-

Ambos siguieron caminando, el hospital se podía ver a lo lejos. Caminaban por el borde de una carretera, la cual estaba construida sobre una gigantesca "muralla", y se podía observar el mar. El hospital se encontraba sobre una gran colina y estuvieron obligados a subirla.

-Oh…estoy cansaaaado- replicó Ben – ¿No podemos descansar un poco?-

-Pero ya casi llegamos, hay un último esfuerzo… ¡Piensa en tu amigo!-

-_Mike…- _Ben comenzó a caminar más y más rápido, hasta que empezó a trotar, llegando así a la puerta del hospital.

Marcos llegó luego, y pudo ver como Ben se dirigía hacia una de las habitaciones de arriba. Sonrió. _–Asique…ése es mi lado humano…- _se dirigió hacia una de la mujeres que atendían –Disculpe, vengo a ver a Ginga Hagane-

-A sí, llegó hace unos minutos- así le hicieron pasar a una habitación en la cual al entrar, se podía ver al pelirrojo con una mascarilla de aire, un pañuelo en su cabeza, la cual reemplazaba su bandana que estaba a un costado, y algunas vendas por su cuerpo.

-El horario de visitas termina en una hora, por favor, al terminar, le pedimos que se retire- le pidió amablemente la secretaria.

-Está bien- contestó Marcos.

Ella se retiró, dejándolos solos. Marcos acercó una silla a la camilla de Ginga, y se sentó junto a él. Acarició sus mejillas, las cuales estaban rosadas y tibias debido a la fiebre que acababa de levantar –Vaya…parece que tienes temperatura…- dicho esto, retiró el pañuelo de su frente y posó su mano sobre ésta.

**Ginga´s POV**

¿Dónde estoy? Un tipo de… ¿Espacio tal vez?

Mis brazos duelen, al igual que mis piernas, siento mi cara algo tibia, más de lo normal, al parecer, tengo algo de fiebre. Pero, ¿Qué me pasó? No entiendo…hace unos momentos…estaba con él. Sentí un calor tan agradable, un calor que no se compara con la fiebre más alta. Nunca lo había sentido ¿Qué será? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Kyoya me hizo eso? Recuerdo que me quedan 3 días para decirle todo sobre él a los pandilleros…pero…Kyoya peleó con uno de ellos. Estoy seguro que lo derrotó. Él es muy fuerte…recuerdo la vez que lo vi pelear con ellos, la vez que me protegió, y la última, peleaba con un tal Mike. Luego…solo vi una hermosa luz blanca, y sentí como me envolvió. Después de eso…sé que estuve desmayado pero…por alguna razón…me sentía muy bien…sentía que estaba con aquella persona con la que quería estar…no sé quién era, ya que no podía ver nada, sólo sé que mis movimientos eran involuntarios, y hablé con él. Me respondía, y yo no hablaba…Le pregunté _"Porque….Porqué pelean…" _Pero no me contestó. Rompí en un llanto…pero…sentí como sus manos me limpiaban mis lágrimas…ese tacto…ya lo conocía. Luego comenzó a correr mis cabellos de mi cara, al parecer, ésa era la razón por la cual no veía nada, sentí un agradable calor en mis mejillas…pero…al correrlos…todo seguía igual…no veía nada…

**Kyoya´s POV**

Pude ver que sus cabellos estaban parados, y le cubrían los ojos. No dudé, empecé a corrérselos, pero…al hacerlo…su imagen me impactó.

Su cara era indudablemente la de un Ángel, aunque no podía distinguirla muy bien…pero…algo no andaba bien…sus ojos…no respondían ante esta acción, miraba hacia abajo, y tenían un color blanco pálido.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos –Oye… ¿Estás bien?- le pregunté. No me contestó, -Oye…- insistí, -Por favor respóndeme- pero no había caso, esas orbes blancas seguían en un punto fijo. Comencé a moverlo suavemente…nada. Por alguna razón…estaba preocupado por él. Acaricié suavemente sus mejillas, las cuales se humedecieron al sentir otra lágrima caer de sus ojos. –No llores…- le dije –Estoy aquí…- pero… ¿Por qué le hablo como si supiera quién es? Parecía que hablaba con la nada, pues no me respondía, pero…extrañamente…me sentía muy bien. Sentía un agradable calor que me envolvía junto con esas hermosas y suaves alas blancas, no existía el frío ni el calor…solo…la calidez.

-Sé que estás aquí…- me respondió al fin –Aunque no te vea…puedo sentirte…- su mano sacó la mía de su mejilla, para luego ponerla entre nosotros y extender su palma. Seguí este acto. Nuestras manos estaban juntas, su piel era tan suave, casi como sus alas. –¿Porque…Porque haces esto?- le pregunté.

-Quiero sentirte una vez más… antes de irme…-

Abrí mis ojos tan grandes como nunca, y un escalofrío, acompañado de un sentimiento de dolor, pasaron por mi cuerpo.

-No te vayas…- dije esperanzado.

Me sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa como la que me había dado al principio, no, era una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza, y aunque sus orbes blancos seguían en un punto fijo, una lágrima salió de uno de ellos nuevamente.

Entrelacé mi mano con la de él –No te vayas…- repetí –Por favor no te vayas…aquí…me siento tan bien…-

-Y…Y yo también…- me dijo mientras una lágrima salía de su otro ojo –Pero…debo irme…se me agota el tiempo…-

¿A qué se refería? ¿Poco Tiempo? ¿Poco tiempo para qué? Acaso… ¿No lo volvería a ver?

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunté con algo de miedo por la respuesta, apreté mi mano con la suya –Tú… ¿Volverás?-

El Ángel abrió su boca para contestarme, pero al instante, todo ese bello fondo de estrellas…desapareció.

**Ginga´s POV**

–Tú… ¿Volverás?-

Esa pregunta…cuánto deseaba oírla. Debía irme lo antes posible, algo no estaba bien…todo era tan cálido…pero…algo oscuro…algo oscuro se empezó a apoderar de mí.

De pronto, todo se empezó a aclarar…para luego volver a oscurecer, pero de otra forma. Podía distinguir los colores, pero no eran los que imaginaba, podía distinguir el paisaje, pero tampoco era lo que pensaba…y por último…podía distinguir… a aquella persona que tanto anhelaba…pero…su cara…estaba pálida, tanto que no podía ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban totalmente blancos, mientras que un aura oscura se alzaba sobre él, separando nuestras manos.

-¡NO!- grité, pero no emití sonido alguno. Tomé mi cuello y comencé a gritar -¡PARA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO LASTIMES!- pero tampoco se escuchaban.

Del aura empezó a salir fuego y su cuerpo flotaba en él – ¡NOOOO!- era inútil, no podía escucharme.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque te preocupas tanto por un simple humano?- me dijo una voz que me sonaba algo conocida -¿Qué no ves que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos?-

¿Sentimientos? Acaso… ¿Yo sentía algo por esa persona? T lo que sentí este tiempo…era… ¿Importante?

-Pobre…al parecer no puedes hablar…- de repente sentí un suspiro en mi cuello, y una mano me tapaba los ojos –Así se ve mejor ¿No?-

-¡Suéltame!- grité inútilmente.

-¿Qué? Recuerda que no puedes hablar…estas bajo mi hechizo- me dijo –Pero…te daré un tiempo para que hables- dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos.

-¡No siento diferencia!- pude escuchar mi queja, pero aún tenía sus manos sobre mi cara.

-Vaya…tu voz es más linda así…- rió.

-Q…Quién eres…-

-¿Qué? Acaso… ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?-

Quitó sus manos de mi cara.

Todo estaba teñido de rojo color sangre, pero eso no era lo único que daba miedo. Tenía enfrente mío a una criatura, similar a mí, con pero blanco que era interrumpido por una franja roja, y ojos color dorado. Vestía ropa negra, y una camisa atada a su cuello…pero…algo no andaba bien…en su cabeza se podían observar dos grandes cuernos, y detrás de él, pude ver una cola que terminaba como un tridente.

-Tú eres…- dije…pero no pude terminar la frase.

-Así es, mi Ángel, soy un Demonio, pero no cualquier demonio…-

-Eres el jefe- dije afirmando. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había respondido involuntariamente.

-Vaya vaya…asique recuerdas algo de tu pasado- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Recordar?- pregunté dudoso –Mi… ¿Mi pasado?—en ese instante sentí como algo aparecía por mis costados, no me había percatado, pero desde mi espalda, salían unan enormes alas blancas. –Que…Que es esto…- luego miré hacia arriba, y algo circular se posaba arriba mío, algo dorado.

-Eres un Ángel- me dijo en tono obvio – ¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta? Eres la criatura más buena y bondadosa que existe- dijo frunciendo su ceño –Pero…- se acercó a mí y tomó mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos –También eres la criatura más hermosa…-

-Que…Qué está pasando…esto…es… es muy confuso…- balbuceé.

-Bueno, al parecer necesitas recordar algunas cosas- dicho esto se alejó, y chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Recordar? ¿Qué debo recordar?- pero era demasiado tarde. Desapareció, pero todo seguía igual. A lo lejos vi a la persona que me había acompañado hace unos momentos, estaba totalmente herida, y sangraba por uno de sus brazos.

Corrí hacia él, pero cada vez se alejaba más –¡Oye! ¡No te vayas!- le grité, pero…no hubo sonido alguno, mi voz había desaparecido de nuevo.

Se alejó más y más…hasta que no lo volví a ver. Sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho… _"No llores…Estoy Aquí" _me dijiste… pero…no estás ahora…y si no estás aquí con migo…yo…yo…

**Fin Ginga´s POV**

Marcos sintió como la fiebre aumentaba cada vez más.

-Rayos…tendré que curar…que…que es eso…- su voz se entrecortó al ver una lágrima caer nuevamente de la cara de Ginga. _–No… ¡NO!-_

-¡GINGA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!- gritó desesperado. Los gritos llegaron a oídos de los doctores cercanos, quienes irrumpieron en la habitación –¿Que sucede?- preguntó uno.

-¡Su fiebre aumentó de repente!-

-Entiendo, necesito que se retire-

-Pero…- Marcos no tuvo tiempo de poner objeción, ya que fue empujado por una de las enfermeras, y no le quedó otra que sentarse y esperar los resultados.

**(*0*) Ángel Y Demonio (*0*)**

**Kyoyas´s POV**

Desperté sobresaltado, pero un fuerte dolor me impidió moverme. Mi brazo sangraba, y pude ver que estaba en un callejón.

_-Ya veo…aquí me desmaye…-_

Observé mi mano…y recordé lo que había sucedido. ¿Eso…había sido un sueño? Parecía muy real…

Si fue un sueño…no me molestaría volver a soñarlo.

Traté de levantarme, pero sin ayuda de mi brazo, me costó mucho. Al fin lo logré, busqué en mi bolsillo, y Leone no estaba.

**Fin Kyoya´s POV**

Kenta caminaba por la calle _–Ginga…cuando te encuentre…me las pagaras…-_ había estado lavando trastes toda la tarde. De repente se percató de que alguien se quejaba en un callejón, ingresó en él, y vio al blader que había empatado con Ginga –¡Oye Tú! ¿Estás herido?- le preguntó.

-No- le respondió el peliverde –Vete-

-¡Cómo crees! ¡Déjame ayudarte!- dijo acercándose ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-

-Te dijo que no, vete niño-

Kenta insistió, hasta que Kyoya aceptó la ayuda, pero luego de esto se retiró.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el ojicastaño.

-No te incumbe- le contestó.

-De seguro irás a entrenar para derrotar a Ginga, pero déjame decirte, que no será tan fácil- le dijo seguro.

-Ginga…¡GINGA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ!?- grito dándose vuelta.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…pero…¿Por qué preguntas?-

Unas mujeres pasaron al lado de ellos.

-¿Has visto el accidente?- le preguntó una.

-Si…había un niño pelirrojo que fue llevado al hospital junto con otro…dios mío…la gente cada vez más imprudente al manejar…-

Kenta y Kyoya escucharon esto.

-G…Ginga está en el… ¡HEY! ¡¿A DONDE TE DIRIGES?!- le gritó al ojiazul, quien se había ido corriendo en dirección al hospital.

_-Ginga…que te pasó…pero…porqué me preocupo por ti…eres tan solo un niño…- _pensó Kyoya acelerando el paso y siendo seguido por Kenta.

**Fin Cap 8**

**Yay! Amo la inspiración!**

**Dashie- Oh por dios! Oh por dios!**

**Veamos que sigue luego!**

**Ambas- Sayonaraaaaa!**


	9. Mi Verdadero Yo

**¡Ohaioooo Minna-san!-**

**Lamento haber dejado por casi 3 meses este fic TwT pero la inspiración me traicionó, y se esfumó por completo…**

**Dashie- Y hasta que vuelve…**

**Yo- Tsk, bueno, ojalá les guste :3 **

**Capítulo 9, "Mi Verdadero Yo"**

**zzzZZZzzz**

-Señor…- lo miro, pero no me agrada la cara que tiene.

-S…si…doctor- balbuceé – ¿Pasó algo?-

-Lo…lo lamentamos mucho…-

-La… ¿Lamentar?-

Agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos –Hicimos lo que pudimos…-

-No…No…- no podía completar la frase…esto…esto no está pasando…no a mí…no hoy -D…donde está…- le pregunté cabizbajo.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere verlo?- me preguntó. Tenía razón, ¿Realmente quería verlo?

-Si- le respondí, no estoy muy seguro en realidad, pero…mi cuerpo se controlaba solo.

Entré a una fría habitación, donde había varias camillas a mí alrededor, todas con sábanas que las cubrían

-Por aquí- el hombre me llevó hacia una que estaba en la esquina, y descubrió la camilla.

Me quedé paralizado.

Un chico pelirojo, con orbes mieles, se encontraba acostado en la camilla, totalmente pálido. Su piel estaba helada, y no se sentían los latidos de su corazón.

-Pobre, no lo soportó- rió, me di vuelta, y todo se volvió oscuro.

-Tú…-

-¡JAJAJAJA! No obedeció, así que eso pasó- el hombre se convirtió. Una criatura con rojas alas puntiagudas, cola igual y cuernos, su cabello era blanco con una franja roja.

-¡Ryuuga!- retrocedí.

-Vaya vaya, la mascota me ha podido reconocer…- rió –Como verás, Ginga… ya no está en este mundo- luego de esto, chasqueó los dedos, una imagen apareció a su lado.

-¡GINGA!-

-No me toques…- su voz sonaba triste –No te me acerques…-

-¿Ves? No lo hagas- lo abrazó por la cintura –O se enfadará…-

-¿¡QUÉ LE HAS HECHO!?- grité apretando fuertemente mis puños.

-¿No es obvio? Le mostré su verdadero ser…- me miró, y sus ojos se iluminaron con un furioso brillo –Un Demonio-

-¡GINGA!-

**zzzZZZzzz**

Marcos despertó sobresaltado en una de las sillas del hospital.

-Tsk… maldita sea, tengo que arreglar esto cuanto antes… por lo menos, Kyoya ya no está…-

-¡Abran paso!- Kyoya llegó al hospital empujando a todas las enfermeras -¿¡Donde está Ginga!?-

-Oh no-pensó Marcos, levantándose.

-Hagane está con un pico de fiebre, no podemos dejarlo pasar- lo trató de calmar una de las enfermeras.

-Tsk…- Kyoya se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de espera.

Marcos trató de ocultarse, pero no lo hizo a tiempo.

-Tú…- lo miró -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién te habló de mí?- se acercó a Marcos.

-Eh… bueno yo…-

-Contesta- tomó a Marcos por la camisa.

-Es que… todos te conocen desde el día que batallaste con Ginga… ¡Sí!-

-Tsk… eso es malo…- lo soltó -¿Conoces a Ginga, no?- lo miró de reojo.

-Ehm… sí…-

Kyoya solo se sentó _–Qué rayos me está pasando… preocuparme por un simple niño idiota…-_

_-Necesito ganar tiempo, antes de que Ginga se recupere- _Marcos titubeó –Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Qué no es…?- detuvo sus palabras –No te incumbe-

-¿Viniste a ver a Ginga, no?-

-No debe importarte lo que haga- se levantó –Me voy-

Kyoya se alejó del hospital, mientras que por la puerta entraba un niño totalmente exhausto.

-Waaa… corre muy rápido…- se dirigió hacia la secretaria –Disculpe señorita, busca a Ginga Hagane-

-¡Oh! Ha tenido varias visitas ya, por aquí- lo llevó hacia la sala de espera –Está con un pico de fiebre, así que deberás esperar-

-Está bien- Kenta se sentó, y luego vio a Marcos –Hey, yo te conozco-

-Eh… no, no nos conocemos de ningún lado- gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente.

-¡Sí! ¡Tú eres el que nos atendió en el restaurante de hamburguesas!-

-Eh…-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Algún pariente enfermo?-

-No… es que… vine… a ver a Ginga…-

-¿A Ginga? Acaso… ¿Se conocen?-

-Pues… algo así…-

-¡Genial! Entonces esperaremos juntos- Kenta sonrió y se sentó al lado de Marcos, quien los nervios lo estaban comiendo por dentro.

Pasaron dos horas. Dos interminables horas, hasta que por fin, el doctor dijo que se aceptaban visitas.

Kenta entró primero.

-Ginga… ojalá te recuperes pronto…- y antes de irse se acercó –Más te vale pagarme lo de las hamburguesas…- rió y se fue.

Luego entró Marcos, quien se sentó a su lado.

-Ginga… En qué problema nos has metido…- suspiró –Tsk… por ahora, tan solo mejórate, y luego… te enterarás de un par de cosas…- se levantó se fue.

_-Rayos… tendré que decírselo… antes de que él lo encuentre…-_ Marcas salió del hospital, y notó cómo una presencia que conocía pasaba por al lado de él.

-Ésa persona…- miró hacia atrás -¡GINGA!- y se lanzó a correr.

**(*-*) Ángel y Demonio (*-*)**

Abro mis ojos, y te veo sentado a mi lado –Kyoya…-

-Idiota… por qué te acercas tanto a un accidente…-

-Pero… tú… ¿Estás bien?- no podía moverme, y apenas podía hablar.

-Sí… tan solo rasguños, tú eres el que quedó inconsciente-

-Ah…-

-Ginga…- te acercaste a mí.

-Q… qué…- estiré mi cuello, tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-Creí… que no te volvería a ver…-

-Kyoya…- _"Acaso tú… ¿Eras él?"_

-Perdón por… despedirme…- acaricié tu mejilla –Pero aquí estoy…-

-Ginga…-

Sentí tu respiración sobre mis labios…

"_Kis…su…"_ **(1)**

**(*-*) Ángel y Demonio (*-*)**

-¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE!?-

-¡LOS VIDRIOS DEL CUARTO 666 ACABA DE DESTRUIRSE!-

Médicos y enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro. Había ocurrido una gran explosión, ocasionando que todo temblara, y algunos vidrios se destrozaran, pero… los vidrios de la habitación 666, habían casi literalmente desaparecido.

_-¿666? ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! ¡Lo está planeando todo!-_ Marcos corrió a la habitación, y había llegado antes que los doctores.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL GINGA!- Marcos vio a Ginga totalmente rasguñado a causa de los vidrios, mirando fijamente a la persona que flotaba enfrente suyo.

-No le hagas caso… Ángelito…-

-Ryuuga…-

**Ginga´s POV**

¿Ryuuga? ¿Desde cuándo sé su nombre?

**Normal POV**

-Genial, has recordado mi nombre…-

-¡GINGA!-

-¡SILENCIO!- Ryuuga agitó su mano, haciendo que unos barrotes aparezcan en la entrada de la habitación, evitando que Marcos pasase –Me tienes harto-

-Qué… qué sucede… quienes son ustedes…- Ginga cayó al suelo.

-Vaya… ¿No le has contado nada aún?- rió –Eres una vergüenza-

-¿Contarme… qué cosa?-

Ryuuga se acercó a Ginga, tomando su barbilla –Ya te enterarás…-

-¡ALÉJATE GINGA!-

Ginga corrió su cara –Suél… tame…-

-Oh… así que las sospechas eran ciertas…-

-¿De qué ha…?-

-Lástima… tendré que hacerlo por las malas- chasqueó los dedos, y Kyoya, quien había quedado inconsciente debido a un hechizo del Demonio, abrió sus ojos.

-Qué rayos…- Kyoya se levantó -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Ginga, dínoslo- miró a Marcos –Dinos… que te has enamorado de un humano…-

-¿Un… humano?-

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí!?-

-Tsk… que ruidoso…- Ryuuga agitó su mano, y unas manos salieron del suelo, atrapando totalmente a Kyoya –Cállenlo- unas taparon su boca.

-¡Kyoya!- miró a Ryuuga -¡Suéltalo!-

-Seguro, pero primero dinos… ¿Estás enamorado de Kyoya, no?-

_-No… por favor no respondas…- _Marcos sudaba frío.

-Yo…-

-¡NO! ¡GINGA!-

-Yo… estoy enamorado de Kyoya…-

-¡GINGA!-

_-¿Qué… dijiste?-_ Kyoya abrió totalmente sus ojos azules.

-¡JA! ¡LO SABÍA!- Ryuuga soltó a Kyoya con un chasquido –Te has enamorado de un simple humano, pobre de ti…-

-¿Humano?- Ginga trataba de comprender.

-Te dejaré, al parecer, hay cosas que alguien debe explicarte- miró a Marcos –Suerte con tu jefe, perro- y desapareció.

-Ginga…-

-Kyoya…- Ginga se acercó y fue directamente a abrazarlo.

-Tú…-

-¡GINGA!- las rejas desaparecieron. Marcos tomó del brazo a Ginga y salió corriendo.

-¡OYE! ¡ESPERA! ¡GINGA!- Kyoya los siguió.

"Emergencia, emergencia" la voz de la mujer se hacía oír por todo el hospital. Mientras todo sucedía, Ryuuga había frenado el tiempo.

…

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Shh!- Marcos tapó la boca de Ginga, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio –Creo… que lo perdimos… ¡AUCH!-

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!- Ginga había empezado a pegarle a Marcos, y logró quitarse su mano de la boca.

Marcos lo ignoró, y entró al edificio.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué desea?- una mujer rubia de ojos morados era la secretaria del edificio.

-Quiero ver al jefe-

-Ok, ¿Tiene cita?-

-No… soy su… em… busque Marcos-

La mujer buscó -¡Ah! Aquí esta, puedes pasar- y los llevó a un gran elevador.

Mientras tanto, Ginga se quejaba, y Kyoya no podía encontrarlos.

-Tsk… a donde se fueron…-

Ginga pudo ver a Kyoya -¡Kyoya!- pero éste no lo escuchó, y las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-No te oye- Marcos lo bajó –él no puede ver éste edificio, Ginga-

-¿Cómo que… no puede verlo?-

-Hasta luego- la mujer sonrió, y se dirigió a su puesto.

Marcos tocó el piso que maraca 100.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

_-Si no se lo digo ahora… será demasiado tarde…-_

-¡Contéstame!-

-Ginga, siéntate-

-¿Qué?-

Marcos chasqueó los dedos, y un sofá apareció.

-El elevador tarda en llegar al piso 100, así que… te contaré todo hasta que lleguemos-

Ginga tan solo se sentó, aún llevaba puesta la bata del hospital, por lo cual, no tenía casi ropa.

-Oh… lo lamento- Marcos agitó su mano, y una playera blanca, junto con uno shorts azules aparecieron –Ahí tienes ropa-

Ginga no hizo más que cambiarse.

-Explícame… por favor… ¿Quién es ese tal Ryuuga? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién eres?- bajó su vista, y miró sus manos –Qué… ¿Qué es lo que soy?-

-Ginga…- suspiró –Empezaré por el principio. ¿Conoces la historia de "Los Ángeles y los Demonios"?-

-Sí, pero… es solo una leyenda… ¿Qué tiene que ver con…?-

-Tiene que ver, Ginga- lo miró fijamente a los ojos –Porque tú… eres un Ángel-

-Un… ¿Ángel?-

…

-Maldita sea… los perdí…-

Kyoya seguía caminando por Beycity, tratando de encontrar a Marcos y a Ginga.

_-Pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer antes de la explosión? Yo… ¿No podía… controlarme?-_

Corrió _–Tsk… qué me está pasando…-_

…

-Aguarda aguarda…- Ginga esturó sus mano –Entonces… yo soy un… Ángel, ése tal Ryuuga es un Demonio, y tú estás aquí para… ¿Protegerme? Pero… ¿De qué?-

-Del amor… Ginga-

-¿Del… amor?-

-El amor nos mata, Ginga. Un Ángel no puede enamorar se un humano o un Demonio-

-Pero…-

-Enamorarse de un humano es peligroso, pero de un Demonio… es una catástrofe-

-No… comprendo…-

-Si un Ángel besa a un Demonio, caerá en la deshonra, y se convertirá en uno de ellos. Si un Ángel besa a un humano, se convertirá en uno de ellos también-

-Pero… no entiendo por qué es peligroso de los humanos…-

-Porque… perdemos a un compañero más-

-Pero… Marcos, espera…-

-Un Ángel llora por amor, Ginga. No por otra cosa. Por lo cual, una lágrima, es muy peligrosa. Si te enamoras de un ángel, no pasará nada, pero si tienes un amor que sea imposible, las lágrimas brotan, y eso es una señal que no escapa a los ojos de nosotros, los guardianes-

-Eso significa que…-

-Tú y Kyoya, no pueden estar juntos-

-No…- apretó sus puños -¡No quiero! ¡Entonces no quiero ser un Ángel! ¡No quiero!-

-Ginga… no puedes hacerlo…-

-¿¡O qué!?-

-Te matará-

-Que…-

-Ryuuga te matará, Ginga…-

Marcos miró el elevador. Iban por el piso 90.

-Ginga… si te conviertes en humano... Ryuuga te matará…-

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que quiere él de mí?-

-Tu alma-

Ginga cayó al suelo -¿Mi… alma?-

-Los demonios han estado enamorados de los Ángeles desde los primeros tiempos. La guerra se ocasionó por el mismo hecho de que los Ángeles se negaban a caer. Todo esto, Ginga, tú lo sabes. Todos los Ángeles lo saben, lo mantenemos en nuestra memoria, aunque no hayamos nacido-

-Eso significa que… Ryuuga está…-

-Enamorado de ti… sí, y por eso, estoy tratando de protegerte-

-Pero… eso significa que jamás seré un humano…-

-Así es… por eso he estado tratando de evitar que te enamores…-

-Pero… Kyoya…-

-Ginga, escucha- tomó sus manos –Tú madre… era un Ángel, pero en su pasado, fue la líder de los Demonios… Ella se enamoró de nuestro jefe, y el jefe también lo hizo. Naciste tú, y el mundo se desequilibró. Tú madre fue asesinada, por un Demonio que estaba enamorada de ella. Gracias a que tus padres se habían convertido en humanos, el asesinato se llevó a cabo-

Ginga comenzó a llorar –Mi padre… nunca me contó sobre esto…-

-Tú padre dejó el puesto de jefe al convertirse en humano, a su mejor amigo, Claus-

-Marcos…-

-Me envió a buscarte, Ginga-

-¿Pero..?-

-Porque la guerra… está a punto de volver a empezar…-

**Fin Cap 9**

**Bueno, fue un poco más corto de lo que creí, pero al menos pude escribirlo xDDD**

**Dashie- al menos…**

**Yo- TwT bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me matarán por haberlo dejado por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué arma usarán?**

**Todo eso póngalos en el review que sé que me dejarán porque me aman (¿?)**

**Dashie- … sin comentarios**

**Yo- ajsfahsfhag TwT Sayonara!**


	10. Reencuentro y Verdad

**¡Ohaioooooo Minna-san!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo bien, pues AL FIN sé cómo va continuar ésta historia :3**

**Dashie- perdió total inspiración, y ahora no puede parar de escribir**

**Yo- Jeje xD bueno, los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final, **_**cursiva**_** pensamientos, MAYUSCULA grito más fuerte que el que está entre ¡! **

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 10, Reencuentro y Verdad**

El elevador llegó al piso más alto del edificio.

-Ven, debes ver al jefe-

Las puertas se abrieron.

-Wuau…- Ginga quedó totalmente impactado ante tal belleza.

El cielo, literalmente el mundo de los Ángeles, se ubicaba en el piso 100 del edificio "Soft Sky", el cual era invisible a los ojos de los humanos y Demonios. El suelo eran nubes, todo estaba cubierto de columnas y detalles en oro. A lo lejos se podía oír una sinfonía de cascadas, y algunos niños que jugaban a "las traes" en el cielo.

-¡O...Oye! ¡Algo apareció en tu espalda!- Ginga retrocedió, al ver las impactantes alas que habían aparecido en Marcos.

-¿Éstas?- las señaló -No seas ridículo, tú también las tienes-

-¿Eh?- miró hacia atrás, y una columna de suaves plumas blancas le impidió ver más allá -¡AAAAHH! ¡QUÍTAMELAS QUÍTAMELAS!-

Marcos rió –No podrás- acarició las alas de Ginga –Anda, úsalas. ¿Dónde quedó el niño que decía "Quiero volar como un pegaso"?-

Ginga se sonrojó –Tenía cuatro años…-

-No mientas, lo dices todos los días antes de dormir-

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?-

-Soy tu guardián, te vigilo las 24 horas del día… claro que cuando estás en el baño no pero…- rió –Creo que entiendes…-

-Pero…- acarició las plumas –Oh… son suaves…-

-Vamos, para llegar con el jefe, debes volar- luego señaló un gran castillo que se encontraba aún más arriba, totalmente en el aire. Éste estaba totalmente hecho de mármol con detalles en oro por dentro.

-Y… ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-Mira-

…

-Ése Marcos… ¡Se nos agota el tiempo!-

Claus, o mejor conocido como "El Jefe", se encontraba dando vueltas por el salón principal del castillo.

¡PAM!

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Uh?- pudo ver en el suelo a un chico pelirojo, quien tan solo pudo reír avergonzado.

-Eh… lo lamento jefe… aún no ha dominado sus alas…- Marcos entraba por la puerta principal.

-Am… lo lamento…- Ginga se levantó.

-No te hagas cuidado, no es tu culpa- miró a Marcos –Es culpa del idiota que tienes por guardián.

-¡P…Pero Jefe!-

-Sin peros, luego hablaremos de esto- se dirigió a unos sillones color carmesí –Ven, sobrino-

-S… ¿Sobrino?-

-Oh genial, otra cosa que ése bueno para nada no te dijo…- tomó a Ginga por los hombros, y lo sentó delicadamente.

-Ah… es que… el elevador llegó y…-

-Aguarda… ¿¡SE LO ACABAS DE CONTAR!?-

-Eh….- Marcos se arrodilló -¡Lo lamento lo lamento! ¡Sé que debí habérselo dicho hace días! ¡Pero no encontraba la forma!-

-Tch… Olvídalo, Marcos, puedes retirarte, me encargaré del primogénito-

-Am… no sé si se dieron cuenta de que no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo…- Ginga largó una gota, mientras Claus regañaba a Marcos, quien terminó saliendo del castillo.

-Lamento eso…- se sentó frente al ojimiel –Tan solo es que…- Ginga pudo divisar un pequeño sonrojo del cabizbajo –Tch, nada, olvídalo…-

Claus tenía cabello color plateado, junto con unas orbes color miel, iguales a las de Ginga. Vestía un atuendo al estilo "toga" totalmente blanco, y sus alas eran del doble del tamaño que cualquier otro Ángel.

-Bueno… ¿Qué se siente volver?- sonrió, lo cual a Ginga realmente sorprendió, su sonrisa era muy cálida.

-Em… ¿Se supone que había venido alguna vez?-

-Claro, ¿Qué no recuerdas lo de hace unos pocos días?-

Ginga pensó y repensó –El… ¿"Espacio"?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno… hace unos días… sentí que estaba en un tipo de "espacio", donde no sentía ni frío ni calor…-

-Continúa…-

-Em… y… no podía ver nada… pero alguien me hablaba, y me decía que no me abandonaría nunca…-

-Tsk…- Claus puso su mano en su frente –Rayos… eso es malo… Ginga, dime algo, ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?-

Ginga se sonrojó totalmente –Bueno yo… no estoy completamente seguro de haberme enamorado…-

-Entiendo… dejemos eso de lado por ahora, necesitas acostumbrarte. Hablemos de familia… ¿Cómo está Ryuusei?-

-Am... Bien pero…-

-¿Trabajando duro no?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Oh, ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlo!-

-¡Oye!-

-¿Eh?-

Ginga bajó su vista –Qué… qué significa todo esto…-

-Entiendo… te explicaré mejor. Mi nombre es Claus, y soy el hermano de tu padre. Como me imagino que sabrás, tu padre era el líder de los ángeles, pero al convertirse en humano, me pasó su cargo a mí. En la guerra, se enamoró de tu madre, pero tu madre no era un Ángel-

-¿Eh? Pero… Marcos dijo que…-

-No, escúchame. Tú madre lideraba a los Demonios, en la guerra, utilizó un camuflaje común de su especie, un disfraz-

-¿Disfraz?-

-Fingió ser un Ángel, para llegado el momento, atacarnos. Tú padre estaba loco por ella, por lo cual la perdonó. Ambos se convirtieron en humanos, y tu madre dejó todo resto de maldad-

-Mi… madre…-

-Tú madre era hermosa, y lo admito. Tenía cabellos color carmesí, iguales a los tuyos, y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Pero, siendo un Demonio, sufría-

-¿Qué?-

-Hacía unos años antes, un demonio se había infiltrado en nuestro mundo. Ella y tu padre gobernaban, pero al recibir el beso de esa horrible criatura, como sabrás, se transformó-

-Aguarda… esto es muy confuso…-

-Sí… tu madre sufrió mucho, Ginga. Y al convertirse en humana…-

-Murió… si… lo sé…-

-¿Entiendes?-

-Entonces… mis padres eran Ángeles, pero cuando un Demonio la besó se transformó. Luego de esto inició la guerra. Mi padre la perdonó y… no entiendo, ¿Cómo se volvieron humanos?-

_-Habrá una esperanza de que… ¿Pueda hacerlo también?-_

-Tú padre forzó a tu madre… con un hechizo que ni yo recuerdo. Al convertirse, los rastros de maldad de esfumaron-

-Ah…- Ginga acarició su cabeza –Qué complicado…-

-Lo sé… pero, eso no importa ya, tú madre te está esperando, Ginga-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- se levantó bruscamente -¿¡DONDE!?-

-Por aquí…-

Ginga volteó, y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ma…má…-

…

Kyoya se encontraba sentado en un callejón.

-Tsk… los perdí, los perdí maldita sea…- miró hacia arriba –Qué será de los inútiles…-

-Espero que no hables de nosotros- una voz resonó a sus espaldas.

-Ah… con que ahí están... a no espera, estás solo, parece que perdiste a tus perros, ¿No?-

-Por tú culpa-

-Ah sí, fue divertido…-

-Cómo sea… tan solo te vengo a avisar que puedes ir preparando una camilla del hospital-

-Ah… ¿Para ti?-

-Oh… claro que no…- rió –Tu pequeño amigo pelirojo nos contó todo, así que, puedes ir despidiéndote de tus estrategias, pues no te servirán-

-¿Qué…?- Kyoya lo miró a los ojos.

-Así es… Ah por cierto, lindo nombre, Kyoya, mi nombre es Kick, y puedes ir agentándotelo, pues seré el primero en derrotarte mañana-

-Tsk… como quieras-

Kick se fue.

_-Maldita sea… sabía que no debía confiar en un idiota como el…-_

Sobre un edificio, observando todo, una criatura reía.

-Mi precioso Angelito, si no entiendes por las buenas, entenderás por las malas- y dicho esto, guardo un pequeño libro, el cual tenía por portada un corazón alado.

-Quién diría que los Ángeles tuvieran un libro de hechizos… bueno, tenían- comenzó a reír, y luego de esto, desapareció.

…

-Mamá…- Ginga comenzó a llorar –En verdad… ¿Eres tú?-

Una hermosa mujer, un poco más alta que el ojimiel, con cabellos rojizos con rulos que le llegaban hasta la cintura, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que se arrastraba por el suelo.

-Claus, puedes retirarte si gustas-

-Como desee, mi reina- y dicho esto, se retiró.

-Hijo…- caminó, pero sintió un fuerte impulso que la hizo retroceder.

-Mamá…- lloraba –No puedo creerlo…- Ginga se encontraba abrazándola –No es posible… no…-

-Sí lo es…- tomó su rostro entre sus manos –Aquí estoy-

-Mamá…- se hundió en sus ropas, para seguir llorando.

…

-¡Oh! Rayos… realmente olvidé decirle muchas cosas…- Marcos estaba sentado en una banca hecha de nubes, mirando a los niños que jugaban en el parque.

-Y es por eso que eres un idiota-

-Claus… digo, Jefe…- el nombrado se sentó a su lado -¿Qué… qué hace aquí?-

-Ya se reencontraron…- sonrió.

-Ah…- Marcos lo imitó –Debe estar muy feliz…-

-Lo está, créeme…-

-Jefe… ¿Puedo decirle algo?-

-¿Qué?- Claus lo miró intrigado.

-Tiene usted una sonrisa hermosa… debería usarla más seguido- y dicho esto, se levantó y le sonrió –Hasta luego-

-M…Marcos…- un pequeño rubor se formó en sus mejillas –Idiota…- y se cruzó de brazos.

…

-Vaya… Me alegro de que Hyoma y Hokkuto estén bien-

-Así es, Hyoma se volvió un gran blader, y desde que estoy en Beycity, tengo muchos amigos-

Ambos estaban acurrucados sobre uno de los sillones, mientras que Ginga jugaba con los cabellos de su madre.

-Nee mamá, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-

-Justo antes de morir, recité un verso mágico que me enseñaron de niña-

-Ah… y eso te hace volver aquí-

-Así es, pero la única contra, es que no puedo tener contacto con humanos, y como tu padre aún era uno, no pude decirle que estaba bien, así que… todos piensan que he muerto…-

-Y yo también…-

-Sí, pero… ¿No recuerdas que algunas veces alguien te decía que te amaba?-

Ginga pensó –Ah… sí pero… era mi imaginación…-

Rió –No Ginga, era yo…no puedo mantener contacto con humanos, pero tú, no eras uno-

-Mamá… Sé que… tu vida no fue fácil, pero, tengo una pregunta…-

-Dime…- acarició sus mejillas.

-El que tú hayas sido un Ángel, luego un Demonio, y luego una humana, ¿Me afecta a mí?-

-Ginga…- suspiró.

-Mamá…- la miró fijo -¿Qué soy yo?-

...

-¡Señor Ryuusei! ¡Señor Ryuusei!- Kenta corría hacia la casa del nombrado, quien estaba llegando del trabajo.

-Oh Kenta, ¿Cómo has esta…?-

-¡Ginga está en peligro!-

-¿Qué?- lo miró -¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-

-¡Le explicaré en el camino!-

…

-¡SU ALTEZA! ¡LOS DEMONIOS! ¡ESTÁN AQUÍ!- un guardia entró en la habitación.

-Ginga, escúchame- lo tomó por la cara –Ve con Claus y Marcos, ellos sabrán que hacer- de pronto, una parte del techo cayó a su lado -¡AHORA!-.

-¡Pero! ¡Mamá!-

-¡Estaré bien! ¡Vete!-

-Pero…-

-¡VETE!-

Ginga miró a su madre, quien había hecho aparecer un extraño objeto en sus manos, luego de esto, saltó por la ventana -¡WAAAA!- e intentó volar.

-¡Te tengo!- Claus lo tomó por el brazo -¡Vámonos!-

…

-Vaya vaya, a quien tenemos aquí…- una criatura flotaba en el techo del castillo –Tiempo sin vernos, mi reina…-

-Deja de llamarme así, ya no soy tu asquerosa reina, Doji-

-Oh… qué mala eres - bajó, y se puso a la altura de ella.

Su pelo era negro y sobresalía un cabello dorado, tenía unas alas rojas puntiagudas, del mismo tamaño que la peliroja, cuernos y una cola con terminación de tridente.

-Qué quieres-

-Venir a ver al pequeño heredero por supuesto, felicitarlo-

-Vete, nadie te quiere ver a ti-

-Oh- se acercó a ella –No me tendrás rencor, ¿Cierto?-

-Vete- se alejó –No quiero verte ni a ti ni a ninguna de tus sucias alimañas-

-Bueno bueno, admito que tal vez sean feos- rió –Pero, mi heredero al trono no-

-¿Heredero?-

-Claro, ¿Qué nadie te contó lo que sucedió luego de tu "muerte"? Cuando al fin te fuiste del lado de ése inútil que hoy por hoy es el padre de tu primogénito, nadie en tu precioso cielo se percató de que un nuevo rey estaba siendo entrenado-

-Imposible, tú y yo no tuvimos nada-

-Pfff no todo gira a tu alrededor, mi reina. Mi querido sucesor es hijo del, como dirían ustedes, "amor"- dijo en tono de burla.

-No me interesa, sabes que ustedes no podrán hacer nada, sus poderes están sella…-

-Estaban- la interrumpió.

-No puede ser, el libro está…-

-En mis manos, claro, ¿Sabes? Deberías cuidar más tus cosas- dicho esto, hizo aparecer un pequeño libro, el cual tenía por portada un corazón alado, y detalles en dorado.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- amagó a quitárselo, pero éste desapareció –Pero qué…-

-No seas tonta, no lo tengo en mis manos, literalmente- tomó su barbilla –Lo tiene, otra persona- dicho esto, se elevó –Hasta luego, mi lady- y se esfumó.

-¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea!- miró el objeto en sus manos –Y ni siquiera fui capaz de usarlo…-

…

-¡Suéltame!- Ginga pataleaba atado a una silla.

-¡Ginga! ¡Escucha! ¡No puedes ir!-

-¡Pero! ¡Mi ma…!-

-Tranquilo hijo- la ojiverde apareció –Estoy bien-

-¡Mamá!-

…

-Entonces…-

-Ginga, no tengo mucho poder…-

Ginga se encontraba al lado de una gran cama, en la cual su madre estaba recostada luego de haberse desmayado.

-Escúchame- se quitó una pequeña cadena de oro –Quiero… que conserves esto…-

-Pero… mamá…- Ginga tomó la cadena, la cual tenía una pequeña placa con una inscripción.

-Recita ese hechizo, cuando estés en problemas-

-Pero…- tomó su mano –Tú…-

-Estaré bien, hijo mío. Anda, ve con Claus y Marcos, ellos te prepararán. Cuando me sienta mejor, iré a verte-

-Mamá…- la abrazó –Te quiero…- y soltó una lágrima.

-Yo también, Ginga-

Ginga se retiró de la habitación.

-Ginga, tu madre nos encargó prepararte- Claus lo esperaba en el salón.

-¿Prepararme?-

-Así es, ven- Marcos le señaló la ventana -¿Puedes ver eso?-

Ginga se asomó, y pudo ver a lo lejos de todo el bello cielo, que una parte estaba totalmente negra.

-Sí, lo veo-

-Ése, es un indicio de lo que se viene- Marcos lo miró –Los Demonios, te han encontrado-

Ginga lo observó asustado.

-Mientras estabas en el mundo humano, permanecías oculto. Los Demonios sienten el olor, y los humanos tienen uno muy peculiar, el cual te pudo camuflar por todos estos años-

El pelirojo apretó sus puños –No se los perdonaré…-

Claus y Marcos lo observaban.

-Jamás les perdonaré- miró fijamente el collar que su madre le había dado –Haberme separado de mi madre-

**Fin Cap 10**

**¡Yay! **

**Dashie- Ow, la mami de Gingi es muy hermosa**

**Yo- y se lo heredó todo a su hijo claro**

**Ginga- Ehm…**

**Yo- ¡Oh! Ahí está mi ángel más hermoso *lo abraza***

**Ginga- no respiro TwT**

**Dashie- bueno ojalá les haya gustado**

**Yo- nos leemos luego**

**Ambas- ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaa!**

**Ginga- *violeta***


	11. Tres Días y Contando

**¡Ohaiooooo Minna-san!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo súper feliz :D pues aquí vengo con el señor Allen, quien dará las advertencias de nuevo**

**Allen- ¿Eh? ¿De nuevo? Ok… Los / darán inicio a un Flashback, cursiva pensamientos, MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!**

**Dashie- ¡Disfruten su lectura!**

**Yo- Ha, una cosa, Ginga no mostrará su cara luego de la vergüenza del song-fic, así que no lo veremos por unos días :3**

**Capítulo 11, "Tres Días y Contando"**

Mientras tanto, en un mundo no muy lejano…

-Ya me aburrí- dejó caer el pequeño libro.

-¡NOOOO!- Doji se lanzó al suelo, evitando que el libro cayera -¡No lo vueltas a arrojar! ¿¡Acaso no sabes lo valioso que es esto!?

-Bah, son solo hechizos, además, ya practiqué lo suficiente, no lo necesito- se recostó en un gran sofá color negro.

-¡Jamás! ¡Por lo menos debes saberte el 90% de todo el libro!- comenzó a refregárselo en la cara.

-Quítate…-

-Por favor Ryuuga… tan solo unos 50 más…-

-He dicho…- sus ojos se volvieron rojos -¡QUE TE QUITES!-

-¡WAAA!- Doji salió despedido gracias a una especie de fuerza que el joven Ryuuga había lanzado –Uh… _Onda Sonora_… buena elección- se levantó.

-Tsk… son solo hechizos de niña, ésos Ángeles apenas tienen unos buenos hechizos…-

-Bueno… es verdad…- se sobó el golpe –Pero… justamente esos son los que te cuestan, ¿Verdad?-

Ryuuga lo miró con sus ojos envueltos en llamas, haciendo que Doji se disculpara –Lo lamento…-

-Cómo sea, déjame tranquilo-

-Pero… hijo…- pero el joven Ryuuga ya había desaparecido –Oh demonios… eres tan testarudo… tan solo espero que logres aprenderte los más fuertes, o todo lo planeado no servirá de nada.

…

_-Ése viejo molesto, ¿Qué no sabe hacer otra cosa que molestarme?-_ Ryuuga volaba por sobre la ciudad, y pudo distinguir a un chico peliverde _-Vaya vaya, bueno, tal vez pueda practicar con tigo-_.

Mientras tanto, Kyoya se dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-Maldito mocoso… la próxima vez que te vea… me las pagarás…- preparó su lanzador -¡VE! ¡LEONE!- el bey fue directo a las rocas, destrozándolas por completo.

-Como pude… ser tan idiota…- el bey lanzaba ataques a rocas cada vez más grandes, para luego ir contra árboles -¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, HAGANE!-

Ryuuga observaba divertido desde la copa de un árbol. _–Genial, perfecto-_

Leone se dirigió a una roca del doble de tamaño que las anteriores, su altura pasaba casi un árbol entero.

-Leone…- Kyoya jadeaba, luego de las explosiones, había quedado algo herido -¡ATACA!-

_-Qué idiota…-_ Ryuuga suspiró.

El bey obedeció, chocó contra la roca, y una gran explosión se hizo presente.

Un gran destello, junto con algo de humo cubría totalmente todo el territorio.

-Leo…ne…- Kyoya había caído. Trató de levantarse, y buscar a su bey.

-¿Buscabas esto?-

Kyoya divisó una figura humana, no… no era humana, dos alas en punta salían de su espalda, una cola y cuernos también… ésa cosa, no era un humano.

-Toma, no lo necesito- Ryuuga lanzó a Leone a los pies de Kyoya.

Kyoya lo tomó, y su cara palideció, al ver que tenía una gran rajadura que pasaba por todo el bey, y una "garra" estaba quebrada.

-Ustedes los humanos son unos inútiles-

-Qué… De qué… estás hablando…- levantó la vista, y ahí lo vio.

-Con un Beyblade tan débil jamás podrías derrotar a un digno oponente- se acercó –Ustedes, no miden las consecuencias-

Suspiró – ¿Y tú quién eres para decírmelo? O más bien… ¿Qué eres?-

Ryuuga extendió sus alas -¿Qué no es obvio? Soy la persona que te ayudará a dejar de ser tan debilucho- rió.

-¿¡A quién le dices débil!?-

-A ti- lo señaló –Si quieres vencer a tú oponente, necesitas más poder-

-Más… ¿Poder?- miró a Leone.

-Imagina, más poder del que pueda existir, serás invencible, hasta tal vez puedas llegar a igualarme… a no espera… eso es imposible…-

-Hmph… Con que imposible eh… bueno, muéstrame lo que tienes-

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- rió –Por mí está bien-

-3…2…1… ¡Let it Rip! - Ambos bladers lanzaron sus beys.

-¿¡Eso es…!?-

-Así es…- rió –Te presento a L-Drago, el legendario bey oscuro de rotación inversa-

-No puede ser… ¡Leone! ¡Destrúyelo!- obedeció, pero apenas tuvo contacto con el otro, salió despedido.

-Oh vamos, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Y yo que pensé que iba a ser divertido…-

-¡Aún no tienes idea! ¡Leone! ¡Muro de viento de León!- un gran tornado se formó.

-Débil, L-Drago, ¡Destrúyelo!- el bey se dirigió a Leone, cancelando totalmente su ataque.

-Imposible…-

-Ya ves, no podrás vencer a L-Drago, yo que tú ya me rindo-

-No…- apretó sus puños -¡DEBO GANAR! ¡LEONE!-

-¡Idiota! ¡L-Drago!-

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-

Una gran explosión sacó a Leone, estrellándolo en una roca.

-¡Leone!- Kyoya se dirigió hacia él –Maldita sea… Yo… perdí…-

-Así es- Ryuuga se le acercó –Eres débil-

-Qué… clase de ataque es ese…- Kyoya no volteó.

-¿Ése? Ah, una idiotez de niñas, aunque al parecer, ni eso puedes soportar- rió –No puedo decirte el nombre, ¿Te crees que es tan fácil?- tomó a su bey –Aunque… tal vez… haya una forma…- miró de reojo a Kyoya, quien se había levantado.

_-Al sentir el ataque… fue como si… una abrumadora fuerza me llevara hacia abajo… casi diría que…-_ abrió sus ojos _–Sentí… escalofríos…-_

-¿Te interesa?- Ryuuga extendió su mano.

-Antes que nada… dime, exactamente…- volteó, y lo miró -¿Qué es lo que eres?-

Ryuuga sonrió –Tu boleto para la victoria, Tategami Kyoya-

…

-¿Hechizos?-

-Así es, deberás aprenderlos todos-

-¿¡EHH?! ¿¡TODOS!? ¡PERO SON MUCHOS!- Ginga tenía en frente suyo una gran pila de libros, en los cuales en cada hoja recitaba un tipo de hechizo distinto –Claus… ¡Ni tú debes de saberlos tampoco!-

-La verdad es que los sé todos-

-Mhn…- Ginga se quejó –Pero… de seguro tuviste más tiempo para sabértelos…-

-No, lo hice en una noche-

Una roca en la cual se titulaba "Perdedor" cayó sobre Ginga –Está… bien…-

Marcos le entregó unos papeles –Ten, tal vez te sea más fácil con éstos. Son los apuntes que el jefe hizo cuando tuvo que memorizarlos-

-Gracias…- los tomó –Exactamente… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?-

Claus miró por la ventana –Calculo que unos tres días-

-_Tres días eh… en esa fecha cae San Valentín…-_ un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro –Kyoya… Qué estarás haciendo…-

-Ginga- Claus tomó su hombro.

-Ah… eh... ¿Sí?-

-Olvídalo-

Las orbes miles temblaron –No... no puedo…-

-Deberás hacerlo- Marcos se acercó a él –Olvida a Kyoya, bórralo de tu mente-

-Pero…- su vista se nubló.

-Ginga, no lo hagas más difícil…- le acercó los apuntes.

Tomó los papeles –S…sí…- y comenzó a leer.

_-Kyoya…-_ soltó una lágrima _–Odio… ser un Ángel…-_

…

-Ryuuga-neesan… ¿Qué haces?- un chico de menor estatura que el nombrado se posó en sus hombros -¡Ah! ¿Entrenas?-

-Algo así- rió –Mira- le señaló un gran agujero.

Ryuto se acercó -¿Eso es…?- rió -¡Bien hecho Onee-san! Aunque… ¿Crees que funcione?-

-Por supuesto… después de todo, soy el heredero a Rey- se elevó -Y esta guerra, es nuestra-

…

**/**- ¿Crees que por haberte convertido nuevamente en un Ángel tu querido hijo estará a salvo? Ja… que ingenua eres…-

-A… ¿¡A qué te refieres!? ¿¡Qué le pasará!?-

-Tal vez ya no seas un Demonio, pero la que alguna vez fue tu sangre, ahora corre por el cuerpo de tu heredero-

-¡Tú…! ¡Asquerosa alimaña!-

-No no no, la guerra será dentro de muy poco… tal vez, vaya siendo hora de que le cuentes la verdad, mi Reina-

-¡Doji! ¡DOJI!-**/**

-Tsk...- una mujer de cabello color carmesí estaba recostada en su cama –Genial… ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diré?-

Un golpe se escuchó por la puerta.

-Puedes pasar…-

-Permiso- Claus entró –Mi Reina…-

-Claus… por favor… no me digas así… Dime por mi nombre…-

-Ah… bueno… Naomi-sama **(1)**, ¿Quería usted verme?-

-Sí… acércate…-

Claus se acercó, y se sentó al lado de la cama -¿Pasa algo su majestad?-

-Claus… dime…- lo miró -¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?-

-¿Está hablando de su hijo?-

-Sí… hay que decírselo para antes de la guerra, pero… no sé… cómo…-

Claus tomó su mano –Majestad… permítame decirle, que no creo que haya gran problema con eso, su hijo la ama, no creo que sea capaz de enfadarse por algo así…-

-Tienes razón… pero aún así, estoy preocupada…-

-No se preocupe, si algo pasa, Marcos y yo estaremos ahí para protegerlo, después de todo, es nuestra tarea…-

-Gracias Claus…- dicho esto beso su frente.

Claus se levantó, pero antes de salir, escuchó su nombre.

-Claus…- dijo la mujer –Te estás tardando demasiado…-

-Su… su majestad…- un notable sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

Rió –Ve, pero recuerda, que no sabrás o que siente, hasta que se lo digas…-

-Gracias... majestad…- y se retiró.

_-Ryuusei…-_ se recostó _–Ojalá… estuvieras con migo…-_

…

-Kenta… no comprendo, ¿En dónde está Ginga?-

El niño de ojos castaños no sabía que responder.

-De todas formas… es extraño lo que me dices…-

-¡Se lo juro! ¡Ginga quedó en el hospital porque…!

-Lo sé, no te preocupes- acarició sus cabellos –Te creo-

Kenta largó un suspiro –Gracias señor Ryuusei-

_-Naomi… Acaso… ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?-_

…

-¡Ah! Entonces, éste sirve para paralizarlos, éste para curar a ángeles heridos, y éste para lanzar una onda sonora… ¡Ya entendí!- Ginga gritaba eufórico –Aunque… aún me faltan todos esos…- a su lado, la pila de libros seguía intacta -¡WAAAA! ¡NO ACABARÉ NUNCAAAA!-

_-Bien… ya estoy mejor… debo decírselo… ¡Debo hacerlo!- _La madre de Ginga entraba a la habitación –Ginga…-

-¡Mamá!- fue a abrazarla -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor… muchas gracias hijo- miró la pila de libros –Ah… con que ya empezaste tus estudios eh…-

-Así es, ya memoricé algunos- sonrió –Pero me faltan todos esos…-

-Ah, ¿Ésos? Ésos no sirven…-

-¿¡EH!?-

Naomi rió –Ésos son inútiles para la guerra, lo que no significa que puedas omitirlos- acarició sus cabellos –Tú deber como príncipe y heredero, es saber cada uno de los hechizos y conjuros-

-Aguarda… yo soy… ¿Un príncipe?-

-Ah, ¿No era obvio? La que gobierna aquí soy yo, aunque no me gusta que me traten de reina, prefiero que me llamen Naomi-

-Mamá… ¿Puedo… decirte algo?-

-Lo que quieras…-

-Tu nombre realmente dice todo de ti- sonrió.

-Hijo- rió –Gracias… Ah, dime algo, ¿Ya aprendiste a usarlas?- dijo acariciando las suaves alas del pelirojo.

-Ah… no…- una gota resbaló por su sien –Aún no logro controlarme en el aire…-

-Bueno, entonces, mamá te enseñará- lo tomó del brazo y se elevó.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A un lugar que debo mostrarte-

…

-¡Ryuuga! ¡Ryuuga!- Doji llamaba desesperado -¡Ryuga! ¿¡Dónde rayos te has metido!?-

-Oh, qué molestia… aquí estoy viejo- dijo apareciendo a sus espaldas.

Doji dio un salto debido al susto, pero se recuperó pronto –Ryuuga- tosió -¿Ya está listo?-

-Ah, sí, quise hacer algo diferente- sonrió.

-¿Algo… diferente?- se acomodó los lentes –Bueno… sea lo que sea, debe estar listo para la guerra- y se retiró.

_-Oh… no te preocupes…-_ chasqueó los dedos, y una imagen apareció frente a él _–Estará listo…-_ sonrió.

…

-¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau! ¡Es hermoso!-

Ginga había quedado fascinado ante el extenso campo de flores de todos los colores que se encontraba a las afueras del reino.

-¡Es realmente muy bonito mamá!-

-Lo sé…- se dirigió a un arco de piedra que estaba cerca de ahí, y se sentó en la banca –Aquí era… donde tu padre y yo veníamos todas las tardes…-

Ginga volteó y se acercó –Aquí… ¿Venían con papá?-

La mujer asintió –Era nuestro lugar privando, nadie en el reino sabe de su existencia, además… aquí fue en donde tus abuelos me enseñaron a volar…-

-Oh…- Ginga se quedó mirando el brillo que aparecía en los ojos de su madre mientras veía el atardecer.

-Ven, te aseguro que para esta noche, habrás dominado esas alas-

-¡Sí!- Ginga tomó la mano de su madre, y se encaminaron hacia el centro del prado.

-Muy bien, primero que todo, ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a ellas, no?

-Algo así… ya casi no siento ese "algo" en mi espalda…-

-Perfecto, entonces ya podemos comenzar- se puso atrás del pelirojo, y extendió sus alas –Primero que nada, necesito que hagas esto-

-¿Abrirlas? Está bien…- Naomi soltó las alas y Ginga fue obligado a abrirlas por su cuenta.

-¡Perfecto!-

-¿Eh?- giró su cabeza, y no pude ver más allá de una columna de plumas blancas -¿Lo…logré?-

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Bueno… pues… tan solo pensé… "ábranse"…-

-Excelente, eso era lo que debías hacer- tomó sus manos –Ahora, la parte más difícil- comenzó a elevarse –Anda, agítalas…-

Ginga cerró sus ojos –Vamos, vamos… tú puedes… tú puedes…-

**/**-¡Papi mira mira!- la pequeña niña llamaba a su padre -¡Ya puedo volar sola!-

-¡Muy bien Naomi! ¡Ésa es mi niña!-**/**

Naomi miraba el cielo que había anochecido, y una lágrima se posó en sus mejillas.

-¡Mira! ¡Mamá! ¡Ya puedo solo!-

-Muy bien… sabía que lo logarías…-

El pelirojo daba vueltas -¡Esto! ¡Es! ¡GENIAL!- y hacía piruetas.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… Ginga…- Otra lágrima cayó _–Papá… No te preocupes… Pronto… volveremos a estar juntos… lo prometo…-_

**Fic cap 11**

**Yo- ¡WAAAAA! ¡CASI LLORO CASI LLORO!-**

**Dashie- pero si tú lo escribiste…**

**Allen- Qué sentimental…**

**Yo- lo sé… bueno, me encantó escribir este capítulo, al fin siento que se está poniendo interesante :D**

**Dashie- ¡Osu! (1) Naomi: Ante todo Belleza**

**Yo- Creo que fue el mejor nombre para la mami de Ginga**

**Todos- Nos leemos luego, recomendaciones, preguntas, todo lo que quieran en los reviews :D ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	12. Los Preparativos

**¡Ohaiooooo Minna-san!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo súper feliz pues cada vez me siento aún más emocionada con esta historia :D Y además, ¡Mi querido Gon-chu ha vuelto!**

**Gon- ¡Ya-ta! ¡Yo diré las advertencias! ¡Sakura-oneechan me enseñó a hacerlo!**

**Dashie- adelante, así no debo hacerlo yo =w=**

**Gon- Letra **_**cursiva**_** pensamientos (estarán aclarados), MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!, los / darán inicio a un flashback, y los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final :3**

**Yo- ¡Ojalá sea de du agrado!**

**Capítulo 12, "Los Preparativos"**

-¡Bien! Ahora…- Ginga puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, y miró al cielo -_¡Light Rain!_-. Unos destellos aparecieron, y se dirigieron a la tierra -¡Ve! ¡Pegasus!- el bey que estaba en el aire, se dirigió al pequeño estadio, y ocasionó una gran explosión, mientras que las pequeñas luces hacían hoyos en el suelo.

-¡Genial!- tomó al bey –Aunque… ¿Será suficiente?-

El día estaba hermoso, algunas nubes viajaban tranquilas, y el joven Ginga Hagane de unos 16 años de edad, practicaba nuevos ataques con su bey Galaxy Pegasus.

-¿Ginga?- la voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas -¿Qué haces?-

-¡Ah! ¡Marcos!- volteó y le sonrió -¿No es increíble? ¡Los hechizos también funcionan como ataques especiales!-

-Ah… ¿Que no te dijo tu madre?- se acercó y tomó su hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Verás… esos "hechizos", son verdaderos ataques especiales de Beyblade- miró a Pegasus –Tu padre… los creó-

Los ojos de Ginga se abrieron de par en par, junto un brillo en ellos -¿En serio?- miró a Pegasus -¡Increíble! Eso significa que éstos ataques son de Pegasus… ¡Genial!-

-Ah… no sólo de Pegasus…- miró al cielo.

Ginga lo miró serio -¿Eh? Pero… entonces… de quién…-

Marcos le sonrió –Tu madre...-

…

-¡¿DERROTASTE A PEGASUS?!- Ginga empujó la puerta de la habitación de su madre, quien estaba sentada mirando el cielo en su balcón.

-Eh…-

-¡¿Cómo es que no me contaste eso?!- se acercó a su madre, y se sentó en el suelo -¡Cuéntame todo! ¿Qué bey usabas? ¿Cómo peleaba papá? ¿Era fuerte? ¿Lo vencías fácilmente, o te costaba trabajo hacerlo? ¿Papá hablaba mucho mientras batallaban? ¿Y qué…?-

-Sí- lo miró sonriente –Tal y como tú lo haces-

Ginga se avergonzó un poco, pero sonrió –Cuéntame… por favor…-

-Está bien, ven- Ginga se sentó en su regazo –Bueno, iré por orden. Mi bey se llama Feather Wing, un bey de resistencia que puede cambiar a ataque…-

_-Igual que Leone…-_ Ginga no pudo evitar pensar en Kyoya, pero trató de quitarlo de su mente.

-…y también, fue mi mejor amigo-

Ginga escuchaba atento la historia de su madre.

-Tu padre era un gran blader… realmente lo era. Y aunque no parezca, me constaba vencerlo-

-Pero… aún así… lo hacías…-

-Así es… pero eso era, por la debilidad de tu padre…-

-¿Eh?-

-Verás… tu padre, siempre quería ganarme, a toda costa, era muy admirable todo el corazón y espíritu que ponía en batalla… y esas fueron una de las cosas… que me enamoraron de él…-

**/**-¿Una niña eh? Bueno, a ver qué tienes…-

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Tan solo soy unos meses menor que tú!-

-Si si, como digas…-

-¡Uhhhh! Ya verás…-

-3…2…1… ¡Go Shoot!-

Nuestros beys chocaron, largando una gran chispa.

-Vaya, parece que será interesante- me dijo con una sonrisa, que me demostraba que tenía plena confianza en él. **/**

-…la batalla fue intensa, pero al fin y al cabo, ya estaba decidida…-

**/**-Ah…Ah… Im…Imposible… perdí…- Ryuusei jadeaba exhausto en el suelo, mientras que mi bey seguía girando –Cómo… es que una niña como tú…-

-Eres débil- le dije mirándolo fijamente –Sientes que el oponente que débil, por lo que no usas todas tus fuerzas-

-Pero…-

-¡Lucha!- me agaché a su altura -¡Lucha con él! ¡Hazte uno con él!- puse mi mano en su pecho, y le sonreí –Y sobre todo… hazte amigo de él…-

Note como me miraba totalmente impresionado –En…Entiendo…-

Me alejé, y al ver su mano, vio a Pegasus –O…Oye… ¿A dónde vas?-

-¿Uh?- me di vuelta y pude ver como se había levantado, para luego mirarme firmemente a los ojos -¡Por favor!- hizo una reverencia -¡Sé mi entrenadora!- **/**

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHH?!- Ginga casi cae de las piernas de su madre, de no ser porque ésta lo tomó de los brazos -¡¿Tú fuiste la que entrenó a papá?!-

-Pues claro, ¿De dónde crees que sacó esos movimientos tan delicados?- rió –Yo fui la que entrenó a Ryuusei Hagane y a Storm Pegasus-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

-Además de beybatallar, sabía de mantenimiento, ya que mi padre solía vivir se eso, y yo lo ayudaba mucho en el trabajo…-

**/**-¡Ve! ¡Storm Pegasus!- Ryuusei atacó a Feather Wing con su bey, pero éste tan solo lo esquivó -¡¿Eh?!-

-¡No te concentres en atacar simplemente!- le advertí -¡Síguelo! ¡Siente los movimientos!-

-Tsk…- cerró sus ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos los abrió -¡PEGASUS! ¡IZQUIERDA!-

Feather Wing recibió un leve golpe –Bien, aunque aún debes aprender a guardar la fuerza-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Pierdes fuerza pensando!-

-¡¿EH?! ¡Pero yo soy el que la pierde, no…!-

-¿Acaso eres idiota? Tu fuerza y la de Pegasus durante una batalla, ¡Se unen!- señalé a su bey -¡Si tú caes, él también lo hará!- **/**

-Vaya…- Ginga revolvió sus cabellos _–Creo… que ahora le tengo algo de temor…-_

-No te preocupes, ya dejé esa fase, Ginga, no tienes por qué tenerme miedo- le sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

-Ah… eh… yo nunca te tendría miedo mamá- Ginga devolvió la sonrisa _–Qué extraño… por un momento pensé que pudo leer mi mente…-_

-Es que... puedo hacerlo- rió.

Ginga abrió sus ojos como platos, y su cara tomó una expresión de miedo -¡¿EHHH?!-

…

-¡Kakeru! ¡Ya deja de molestar a Ryuuga!-

-Ah… ¡Pero esto es muy aburrido! ¡Ryuuga-oneechan necesita diversión!-

-¡No! ¡Debe terminar de estudiar!- Doji se encontraba jalando las piernas del pequeño Diablito peliverde -¡Suelta la maldita perilla!-

-¡Noooooo! ¡Ryuugaaaaaaa!-

-¡¿Qué rayos sucede?! ¡Ryuuga dice que hagan silencio!-

-¡Ryuto! ¡Por favor ven y ayúdame por aquí!-

-Ah… ¿Otra vez haciendo de las tuyas, Kakeru-neechan?- Ryuto puso sus manos en su cintura y suspiró –En verdad… no tienes cura…-

-¡Nee! ¡Ryuuga está en peligro de un ataque de aburrimiento letal! ¡Ayúdame a salvarlo!-

-¡Te dije que debe estudiar! ¡Ryuto ayúdame!- Doji seguía jalando.

-¡Ya basta!- Ryuto chasqueó los dedos, y Kakeru apareció a su lado, y Doji a metros de ellos.

-¡Gracias Ryuto-oneechan!- dijo abrazándolo.

-Si si… ¿Sabes? Éstos hechizos ya deberías de habértelos aprendido…- lo miró de reojo.

-Ah… es que apenas comienzo a leer me duermo…- puso su mano de tras de su nuca –No puedo evitarlo…- y se rió.

-Pues… ¡Trata de no dormirte!- Doji se levantó y se sacudió el traje que llevaba puesto diariamente –La guerra se acerca, ¡Y no tenemos tiempo para tonterías!-

-Ohh… pero es súper aburrido aprenderse todos y cada uno de esos malditos hechizos…-

-Qué ironía…- Ryuto se rascó su cabeza –Cómo sea, vete Doji, nosotros nos quedaremos con Ryuuga- dijo tomando a Kakeru de la mano.

-Ah… está bien… pero no lo distraigan, debe saberse todos de punta a punta- y dicho esto, se retiró.

-Nee onee-san, ¿Crees que Ryuuga esté estudiando?-

-Pff… qué dices…- sonrió –Claro que no, mira- le señaló un gran sofá rojo, en el cual estaba acostado un joven Ryuuga de unos 17 años de edad, con un libro sobre su cabeza que cada tanto movía sus hojas debido a los ronquidos de éste.

-Oh… parece que se aburrió… ¡Te dije que es inevitable dormirse!-

-Si si bueno, pero has silencio, dejémoslo descansar- cerró la puerta de la habitación, y seguido por su pequeño hermano, se dirigió a su habitación para jugar sus juegos de mesa favoritos.

_-Vaya…-_ sonrió _-¿Aún siguen cayendo en la broma del libro? Qué ingenuos son…-_ se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño libro en su mano _–Y pensar que ambos tienen 15 años… aún se siguen comportando como niños de 10- _Ryuuga levantó la vista, y en un gran estante, había un cuadro con una gran foto, en la cual se podía ver a Doji abrazando a dos pequeños, uno de cabellos verdes, otro igual a él, solo que con la franja roja del cabello del otro lado de la cabeza, y él de pequeño, mirando a otro lado totalmente serio.

_-Wuao… ¿Desde pequeño era así?-_ rió _–Madre… qué lástima que no hayas salido en la foto…-_ luego de esto, se volvió a recostar _–Bueno… mientras que el idiota del viejo piense que estoy estudiando, podré descansar un poco más-_ y apenas relajó su cabeza en una almohada de terciopelo negro, se quedó profundamente dormido con el pequeño libro en su rostro de nuevo.

…

Marcos se encontraba recostado en el césped del parque. A decir verdad, no había muchos niños ese día, lo cual era algo extraño pues estaba caluroso y hacía buen tiempo.

-Mmm… qué calor…- suspiró –Hay veces que desearía estar en el mundo humano… allí hay más árboles que aquí…-

De pronto, sintió como el molesto rayo que se posaba en su rostro desaparecía -¿Huh? ¿Qué rayos…?-

-Si te vas… ¿Quién se encargará de cuidar al pequeño príncipe?-

Marcos afinó su vista, para que la imagen de la persona que estaba tapándole la luz se aclarara –Claus… eh… digo… Jefe… ¿Qué…?-

-Claro… dejarle la carga al otro ¿No? Qué buen compañero eres…- Claus se sentó a su lado, y Marcos se erguió.

-Pues… a decir verdad, diría que no necesita de mi ayuda para cuidar a Ginga…- miró hacia el cielo –Después de todo… no causa ningún problema…-

-No digas tonterías…-

Marcos se sorprendió ante el comentario del peliplata –Sin ti… no sería capaz de hacer nada…- quien tan solo bajó su vista, ocultando el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Jefe…- sonrió –Por favor… sea modesto con usted mismo…-

-¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer!- apretó sus puños –Eso es… lo que trato de hacer… hace tiempo…-

-Uhm… Jefe… ¿Está usted diciéndome que…?-

-Macos… yo…-

_-Maldición… no llores… ¡No llores!-_ Claus apretaba fuertemente sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran -¡Yo…!-

-Lo sé…- Marcos posó su mano en el hombro de Claus, quien volteó a verlo sorprendido –El amor… es muy duro…-

-Marcos… cómo es que tú…-

-Naomi-sama me dijo…- le sonrió –No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que la chica de la cual está enamorado lo amará, no importa cuán ocupado con su trabajo esté…- Marcos bajó la mirada –Lo… amará… estoy… seguro…-

-Marcos… no entiendes, yo…-

-Discúlpeme, tengo cosas que hacer- dicho esto se levantó –Hasta luego- y se retiró velozmente.

-¡Marcos!- Claus sintió sus ojos temblar _–No… te vayas…-_

…

Kenta, Madoka, Yuu, Tsubasa y Ryuusei buscaban por todos lados, parques, edificios, centros comerciales, todos los lugares imaginables, pero no encontraban ninguna pista.

-No pueden haber desaparecido- dijo la mecánica –Según tú… ¿Estaban junto, no Kenta?-

El peliverde asintió -¡Sí! O… eso recuerdo… la verdad es que en el hospital me encontré con un tipo bastante grande, y dijo que iba a verlo, luego de que él entró ese chico que batalló con Ginga volvió, pues no sé por qué se había ido…-

-Alto… entonces dices, que ese extraño chico volvió al hospital… Luego de eso, ¿Entró a la habitación?- preguntó el dueño de Aquila.

-Pues… creo que sí, luego de que ése tal Marcos saliera, me fui…- pensó un momento.

-¿Qué sucede Kenchi?- le preguntó su mejor amigo pelinaranja.

-Bueno… luego de que entrara ese tal Kyoya… fue cuando ocurrió el accidente…-

-Un momento… ¿Kyoya qué?- preguntó el peliplata.

-¿No era Tategami su apellido?- preguntó Madoka.

-¡¿Tategami?!- Tsubasa llevó una mano a su frente –Tsk… esto es malo…-

Ryuusei abrió sus ojos -¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ese tal Kyoya Tategami?-

Tsubasa lo miró serio –Es un joven que ronda por Beycity en busca de peleas, incluyan beys o no, y hasta a veces… los destruye…-

-¡Es cierto!- la pelicastaña se levantó -¡Hace unos días unos niños vinieron a decirme que un balder muy fuerte estaba destruyendo beys sin parar!-

-Y ése tal Kyoya era muy fuerte a decir verdad…- pensó en voz alta Yuu.

-Entonces, prosigamos buscando a ese tal Tategami- respondió Ryuusei –Y no pararemos hasta encontrarlo-

…

_-Me vengaré… de todos los que nos hicieron mal… Kakeru… te prometo… ¡QUE TU MUERTE SERÁ VENGADA!-_

…

-Nee mamá…- Ginga miraba el cielo, posado en el balcón -¿Por qué dejaste las beybatallas?-

-Pues… nadie en el cielo me daba una batalla tan interesante como tu padre lo hacía… y desde que él se quedó en el mundo humano para cuidarte… yo dejé de batallar…-

-Oh…- Ginga bajó su mirada, pero de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron -¡Mamá!-

-¿Uh?- lo miró dudosa -¿Pasa algo?-

Ginga puso sus manos frente suyo -¡Batalla con migo!-

-¿Eh?- Naomi sonrió avergonzada –Pero… han pasado 17 años…-

-¡Practica con migo! ¡Quiero que me enseñes!-

-Pero Ginga…-

-¡Por favor!-

Las tiernas súplicas de su hijo acabaron por convencerla –Está bien… pero no me contendré…-

-¡Genial! ¡No hace falta que lo hagas!- le sonrió –Pues… ¡Te mostraré lo que he aprendido todos estos años!-

Ambos salieron al gran campo de flores.

-¿Huh? Pero… ¿Dónde se supone que batallaremos?- peguntó volando por sobre el colorido suelo.

-Calma calma… tu madre tiene trucos bajo la manga sabes…- dicho esto, aplaudió dos veces, y el enorme arco plateado en el cual habían estado el día anterior, desapareció, dando lugar a un enorme beyestadio.

-Wo…- Ginga quedó con la oca completamente abierta –Es… enorme…-

-Bueno… ¿Listo?- la mujer sacó de sus bolsillos un bey -¡Hoy conocerás, a Feather Wing! ¡El legendario Pegaso Dorado que reina los cielos!-

-¿Un…? ¡¿PEGASO?!-

Naomi sostenía ahora, un bey totalmente blanco con detalles en dorado, y en la parte superior, poseía un pegaso idéntico a Pegasus, pero éste tenía aún más detalladas las alas, y sobre él había una gran corona dorada.

-¡Que la función empiece entonces!- Ginga preparó su lanzador y se ubicó en el estadio.

-¡3!-

-¡2!-

-¡1!-

-¡Ley it Rip!-

Luz.

**Fin Cap 12**

**Yo- ¡Genial! **

**Dashie- ¡Feather Wing es muy lindo!**

**Gon- ¡La mami de Ginga también! Aunque… da un poco de miedo…**

**Yo- *lo abrazo* no te preocupes, no te hará nada :3**

**Bueno, ¿Qué opinan de Feather Wing?, ¿Ryuuga tiene el sueño pesado?, ¿Qué hace Kakeru con nuestros Diablos? Todo eso y más en los reviews que sé que me dejarán :D**

**Todos- Nos leemos pronto, ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaa!**


	13. Cambio Repentino

**¡Ohaiooooo Minna-san!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Yo me disculpo por no haber actualizado, es que luego de las vacaciones…**

**Dashie- Pruebas, pruebas y más pruebas**

**Niwa- y no podía ponerse a escribir**

**Yo- Exacto D: Y ahora, Niwa, las aclaraciones**

**Niwa- Bien, Letra **_**cursiva**_** pensamientos (estarán aclarados), MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!, los / darán inicio a un flashback, y los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final :3**

**Yo- ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!**

**Capítulo 13, "Cambio Repentino"**

Ginga estaba recostado en el suelo.

**/**-¡Feather Wing! ¡Ahora! ¡Maniobra especial!-

El bey obedeció, se alzó en los cielos y se elevó cada vez más.

-¿¡Eh!?-

Un gran sol se alzó. **/**

-Im… Imposible…- tomó a Pegasus –Pero… ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese?-

-_Sunshine Wreckage, _un ataque que solo los bladers más fuertes pueden usar- la madre de Ginga tomó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse –Requiere de mucho poder-

-¡Enséñamelo!- sus ojos se iluminaron -¡Por favor! ¡Mamá enséñame ése movimiento!-

-Ginga…- acarició sus cabellos –Éstas técnicas son muy difíciles de dominar… preferiría que pasara un tiempo antes de que pueda mostrártela en detalle-

-Oh… pero…- bajó su mirada –Por favor… es una maniobra genial…-

-Ginga…- la mujer lo miró seria –Hay algo que me sorprende-

El pelirojo se desconcertó al repentino cambio de conversación –Uh… ¿Qué cosa?-

Lo miró burlona –Es realmente muy extraño que no me hayas preguntado cómo es que pude saber lo que pensabas-

Ginga enrojeció un poco y luego rio –Lo había olvidado… ¿Cómo es que lo haces?-

La mujer se agachó a su altura –Es más fácil de lo que parece, tan solo debes mantener tu vista fija en los ojos de aquella persona que quieras saber lo que piensa-

-¿Tan fácil es?- sonrió -¡Genial! ¡Déjame intentar!- el pelirojo posó sus orbes mieles en los de su madre.

Naomi pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Y? ¿Qué descubriste?-

Ginga bajó su mirada –Mamá… cómo es que…-

-Ginga…- tomó sus mejillas –Soy tu madre… ¿Acaso crees que cosas tan importantes son invisibles a mis ojos?-

-Pero…- sus ojos se cristalizaron –Mamá…-

-Tranquilo…- lo abrazó –Te entiendo, Ginga…-

-Mamá…- una lágrima bajó por su mejilla –No es justo…-

-Lo sé… pero así las cosas deben ser…- acarició el rostro de su hijo –Lo lamento hijo… pero estoy segura de que está bien, no te preocupes…-

…

-¡Nii-san! ¡Mira lo que he hecho para ti!- el peliverde se acercaba con una hoja de papel en sus manos.

-¿Uh? ¿Kakeru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ryuuga lo miró serio –Se supone que no puedes entrar-

-Lo sé lo sé, pero pude escapar de las garras de esos pequeños mounstritos- sonrió -¡Ten! ¡Me voy antes de que él me vea! ¡Adiós!- y se fue corriendo.

-¡Kakeru! ¡Espe…! Ah…- suspiró –No tiene remedio…- miró el dibujo que su hermano le había hecho. Eran él, Kakeru y Ryuto, en brazos de la silueta totalmente negra de una mujer.

-Kakeru…- rio –Eres genial…- y puso la "obra de arte" en un rincón de una repisa.

_-Muy pronto, mamá… Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos…-_

…

Los días estaban pasando más rápido de lo que parecía. Ya era el tercer día desde que Claus había dicho que se aproximaba la guerra, por lo cual, las calles estaban totalmente vacías, los pequeños angelitos estaban en sus casas, y los mayores, se encargaban de servir a su reina en los preparativos.

-Dónde está… dónde está…- Naomi daba vueltas en su habitación.

-¡Su majestad!- Claus entró en la habitación -¿¡Dónde está el joven príncipe!?-

-¡Claus! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡No lo encuentro en ningún lado!- la mujer sonaba desesperada -¡Encuentra a Ginga y reúne a todos en el parque principal!-

-¡Sí majestad!- Claus salió -¡Marcos! ¡Reúne a todos en el parque!-

- ¿En dónde está Ginga?- preguntó desconcertado -¿Se supone que debería estar con su madre!-

-¡En eso estoy! ¡Obedece!- y se alejó.

…

En las partes más lejanas del campo de flores, un chico pelirojo se encontraba mirando el cielo que poco a poco, se estaba oscureciendo.

-Kyoya…- sintió algo rodar por su mejilla –Feliz… día de San Valentín…- tocó sus labios –Si tan solo…-

-¿Si tan solo qué?-

-¡AH! ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?- el pelirojo retrocedió.

…

**/**-Tu tarea será traernos la joya de los ángeles… Me imagino que sabrás lo que es, ¿No?- preguntó Doji con Kakeru y Ryuto a su lado.

-Claro que lo sé…- sonrió –No puedo esperar… a tener a ese hermoso ángel en mis manos…-

-Nii-san, ¿Seguro que estarás bien?- Kakeru lo abrazó -¡Aún me debes jugar al escondite!-

-Kakeru… esto es pan comido, volveré en menos de lo que te imaginas –revolvió sus cabellos –Hasta entonces-

-¡Adiós Nii-chan!- Ryuto tomó a Kakeru de la mano -¡Suerte!- saludaron ambos.** /**

…

-¿Ésa es la forma de recibir a un invitado?- el peliblanco se sentó en una roca –Qué príncipe tan maleducado… Deberían de enseñarte modales…-

-¡Vete de aquí!- Ginga se levantó -¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!-

-Oh… claro que tengo algo que hacer…- clavó sus dorados ojos en los de Ginga –Ven- extendió su mano.

-¿Eh? Claro que no- Ginga se negó –Vete de aquí, o iré a decirle a…-

-¿A tu Naomi?- rio -¿Eres un niño de mami aún? Vaya…-

-¡C…Claro que no!-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a un simple Demonio?- Ryuuga se relajó en el suelo esta vez –De todas formas, lo Ángeles siempre serán más fuertes… No sé de qué te preocupas…-

_-¿Qué trama? No confío en él…-_

-Ven, hablemos- Ryuuga lo invitó a sentarse, y Ginga, unos segundos después, se sentó a su lado.

-P… para qué has venido…-

-Ah… tan solo doy un paseo…- se recostó en el suelo con sus brazos por detrás de su nuca –El viejo me tiene harto, así que vine por algo de paz…-

Ginga no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Ryuuga totalmente tranquilo.

_-No parece el de aquella vez… ¡Pero…! ¿¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!?- _sacudió su cabeza tratando de evitar esos pensamientos, pero lo único que logró fue que Ryuuga se diera cuenta de ello.

-Además… aunque no lo creas… aquí hay varias cosas que me gustan, la tranquilidad, el bonito paisaje… ustedes los Ángeles tienen una vida realmente envidiable-

-Ah… no creo que eso sea cierto…- ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas.

-¿Pero qué dices? Nosotros los Diablos tenemos que estar en la oscuridad todo el día, además de soportar a las molestas criaturas que viven por allí…-

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, y a lo lejos, una nube que cubría lo que quedaba de éste, teñía el hermoso paisaje de negro.

Ginga lo observaba, mientras que Ryuuga le platicaba.

-…y bueno… muchas otras cosas…- abrió sus ojos y miró el cielo.

-Eso no es nada-

Ryuuga sonrió maliciosamente -¿Por qué lo dices? Tienes todo, familia, amigos… o acaso… ¿Nada de eso te importa?-

Ginga mantenía su vista firme en el cielo, y no dijo absolutamente nada.

-Entiendo…- se reincorporó.

Una suave brisa sopló, agitando los cabellos de ambos, la camisa que Ryuuga acostumbraba a llevar en el cuello y la bufanda de Ginga.

-Yo solo…- comenzó a llorar –Sólo quiero…-

Ryuuga tomó su mano.

-¿Eh?- un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ginga… sé que no puedes estar con un humano…-

-Ryuuga… tú…- lo miró a los ojos –Cómo es que…-

-Se dice que si amas a alguien, haces lo posible por saber todo acerca de él, ¿No?-

Ginga fijó su vista en los dorados ojos de Ryuuga –Pero…-

-Me gustas… Ginga…-

…

-¡GINGA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ¡GINGA!- Claus volaba desesperado por todos lados.

-Rayos… ¡No puede haber desaparecido así de la nada!-

-Jefe-

-¿Eh? ¿Mar…Marcos?-

-Lo ayudaré- le sonrió, y Claus tuvo que voltear debido al sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-E…Está bien… Vamos…-

…

_-No está mintiendo… en sus pensamientos no parece que diga algo que no es verdad…-_

-Me gustas… Ginga…-

-Pero, Ryuuga, tú y yo…-

Ryuuga tomó con su otra mano el rostro de Ginga – ¿No harías lo que fuera… para salvar a Kyoya?-

Ginga se sorprendió -¿Kyo…Kyoya?- y una lágrima salió.

-Ginga… si Kyoya se ve involucrado en esto…- su rostro se compadeció –No querrás saber las consecuencias…-

-Kyoya… ¿Saldrá lastimado?- el pelirojo comenzó a llorar –No… por favor… ayúdame… Ryuuga…-

-No puedo ayudarte, sólo tú puedes salvarlo…- se acercó a su rostro –Dejándolo ir…-

-Dejándolo… ir…- repitió las últimas palabras del peliblanco.

-Bórralo de tu mente…-

-Borrarlo de mi mente…- el cuerpo de Ginga comenzó a ceder.

_-¿Qué ocurre? Mi cuerpo… se siente pesado…-_

-Olvida todo momento con él…- Ryuuga comenzó a acercarse aún más…

-Olvidarme… de él…- …y los ojos de Ginga comenzaron a cerrarse.

_-Perfecto-_ Ryuuga sonrió.

…

-¡GINGA DÓNDE ESTÁS!- Marcos volaba, mientras que Claus buscaba por tierra.

-¡MARCOS! ¡ALLÍ!- señaló.

…

-Olvídate… de Kyoya Tategami…-

-Kyoya… Tategami…- sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

A lo lejos comenzaron a oírse los gritos de Claus y Marcos, quienes se acercaban a toda velocidad.

_-Tch… maldita sea-_ Ryuuga recostó a Ginga en el suelo –Dulces sueños, mi precioso Ángel…- acarició su cuello, y en un simple chasquido, desapareció.

-¡GINGA!-

_-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?-_

-¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?-

_-Tengo sueño…-_

-¡Ginga! ¡Responde!-

…

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde estoy?- el pelirojo volteó a todos lados -¿La habitación de mamá? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?-

-Ginga- Naomi entró -¿Ya despertaste?-

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué aquí?-

-Claus y Marcos te trajeron- se sentó a su lado y puso una toalla en su frente.

-Ha… pero… ¿Qué me pasó?-

-Eso es lo que quiero saber- su mirada se tensó -¿Dónde estabas? Tuvimos suerte de que los Demonios hayan decidido postergar la guerra-

-¿Pos…tergar? Acaso…-

-Ginga… ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Yo… estaba… en… el campo de flores…- miró al techo.

_-Estaba con Ryuuga… pero si le digo se enfadará…-_

-¿Y qué hacías ahí?-

-Yo… bueno… quería…-

_-¿Qué rayos hacía allí? Es verdad… ni yo lo sé…-_

-…descansar un poco antes de la guerra…-

Naomi suspiró –Ginga… no debes volver a pegarme esos sustos…- acarició sus mejillas –Qué sería de mí si algo te hubiera pasado…-

Ginga sonrió –No te preocupes, estoy bien mamá-

-Bien… ahora descansa- se dirigió a la puerta, pero frenó –Ah, Ginga…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó dudoso.

-Está bien, lo sé- le sonrió y se retiró.

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién está bien?- _se acomodó en la cama _–La verdad… es que no recuerdo qué hacía en ese campo…-_

**/**-Me gustas… Ginga…-**/**

Sus mejillas se entibiaron –Ryuuga…- y pronto se quedó profundamente dormido.

…

-¡Ryuuga Nii-san!- ambos chicos se abalanzaron contra su hermano mayor -¿¡Cómo te ha ido!?-

Ryuuga se quejó un poco, pero cuando por fin pudo quitarse a sus hermanos de encima les dijo sonriente –Perfecto, como siempre-

-¡Eres genial Nii-san! Kakeru y yo te hemos hecho algo delicioso para celebrar, ¿Gustas?-

-Ya voy, vayan a decirle al viejo que he vuelto, de seguro está quemándose la cabeza con que no volveré o con que he fallado-

Ambos hermanos obedecieron y se alejaron de ahí. Ryuuga fue a su habitación, y se dejó caer en la cama.

_-Casi… sin tan solo esos inútiles no hubieran aparecido…-_ recordó el leve sonrojo de Ginga, y sonrió _–Al menos… un paso ya me lo he ahorrado…-_ sacó de sus bolsillos el pequeño libro _–Ginga… quien diría… que ya te habías enamorado de mi…-_

…

Unos días después, Ginga leía más hechizos en el cuarto de su madre.

_-Que genial que mi madre me haya dejado quedarme aquí-_ comenzó a tocar los obejtos que había alrededor, todos de diamante o cristal.

_-¿Uh?-_ de pronto, un cuadro llamó su atención.

La foto era de una pareja, o más bien dicho, de Naomi y Ryuusei, con un pequeño Ginga en sus brazos.

_-Papá…-_ sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¿Ginga? ¿Estás estudiando?- Naomi se asomó por la puerta, y pudo ver al ojimiel largando unas cuantas lágrimas sobre el cuadro.

-Mamá…- la miró -¿Volveré a ver a papá?-

-Ginga…- lo abrazó –Ven…- se sentaron en el balcón, Ginga en su regazo y ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Ginga… sé que esto de ser un Ángel es muy duro para ti, ya que todo es muy nuevo, pero…-

-¿Volveré a ver a papá?- Ginga insistió con su pregunta, y Naomi no hizo más que bajar su miraba y abrazarlo más fuerte.

-Ginga… no puedes volver a la tierra…-

-¿Q…Qué?- más lágrimas aparecieron.

-Es muy peligroso que sabiendo que lo que eres, permanezcas en ese mundo… Lo… lo lamento mucho…-

-No… no es cierto… mis amigos… papá…- Ginga comenzó a forcejear -¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡DÉJAME IR!-

-Ginga por favor… escucha…-

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!- de un tirón, logro zafarse del abrazo de su madre.

-Ginga…-

-¡ODIO SER UN ÁNGEL!-

…

-¿Ryuuga? ¿A dónde vas? Aún no ha terminado la partida…-

-Tranquilo, tan solo iré a respirar aire fresco- el peliblanco desapreció luego de decir estas palabras, dejando a un Doji con cartas en mano.

-Ah… y ya casi hacia mi último movimiento…-

…

_-Odio esto, odio mi vida… ¡Odio ser un asqueroso Ángel!-_ Ginga corría por los campos de flores, hasta haber visto la última flor, no pararía.

_-Papá...Kenta…Madoka…Tsubasa…Benkei…Yuki…Hikaru…-_ limpió sus lágrimas –No es justo… ¡NO ES JUSTO!-

_-Aunque… ¿Por qué siento que me olvido de alguien?-_

-¡Ginga!-

El nombrado volteó, y su mirada se iluminó al ver a la persona que lo había llamado.

-¡Ryuuga!- frenó.

-¡Ginga! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estuviste llorando?-

-¡RYUUGA!- Ginga se lanzó directamente a los brazos del peliblanco -¡DETESTO DE UN ÁNGEL! ¡OJALÁ NUNCA HUBIERA SIDO UNO!-

Ryuuga se sorprendió al sorpresivo contacto, pero devolvió el abrazó –Tranquilo… estoy aquí…-

…

-¡GINGA! ¡GINGA!- Naomi corría por todos lados.

-¡Majestad! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?- Claus llegó de inmediato.

-¡GINGA USÓ UN HECHIZO DE TELETRANSPORTACIÓN! ¡AYÚDAME CLAUS! ¡POR FAVOR!- la peliroja comenzó a llorar.

Marcos tomó su hombro –Su majestad… qué ha pasado exactamente…-

-Yo…- Naomi lo miró –Le dije que no podría volver a ver a su padre…-

…

-Ginga… estoy aquí…- el ojidorado acarició sus cabellos.

-Ryuuga…- lágrimas caían sobre los brazos de Ryuuga –Yo… no quiero ser un Ángel…-

El nombrado sonrió –No te preocupes… no tienes que serlo si no quieres…-

Ginga levantó su vista –Ryuu…ga…-

Ryuuga tomó su barbilla –Ginga… ven con migo…-

Ginga tan solo cerró sus ojos.

-…y no sufrirás más…-

_-Yo… sólo quiero…-_

Y en un suave y cálido contacto…

_-…ser feliz…-_

…Sus labios se unieron.

**Fin Cap 13**

**Yo- oh por dios… ¡GENIAL!**

**Dashie- ¡Pe pero! ¡Ginga no puede…!**

**Niwa- ¡…no puede besarlo!**

**Yo- A no sé, díganle eso a quien haya escrito éste fic :D**

**Ambos- *gota* gracias por tu consejo…**

**Yo- bien, ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué pasará con el pequeño heredero? ¿Las galletitas que Kakeru y Ryuto le hicieron a Ryuuga estaban ricas? ¿Doji iba a ganar la partida? Todo eso y más en los reviews que sé que me dejarán~**

**Dashie- Y como siempre, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

**Todos- ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	14. Nuevos Mundos

**¡Ohaiooooo Minna-san!**

**¿Cómo están? Lamento no haber actualizado, éste resfriado no me dejó tocar la computadora TwT y ahora sin más, Dashie las aclaraciones.**

**Dashie- Ok, Letra _cursiva _pensamientos (estarán aclarados), MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!, los / darán inicio a un flashback, y los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final :3**

**Yo- ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!**

**Capítulo 14, "Nuevos Mundos"**

* * *

-¡MAJESTAD! – Claus y Marcos corrieron hacia Naomi, quien había caído al suelo desmayada.

- Maldita sea… Marcos, ve por su medicina, yo la llevaré a su habitación-

- Apúrate – ambos fueron por su lado. Claus llevó a la reina a su cama, y con un abanico que estaba a su lado, comenzó a darle algo de brisa fresca.

-Gin...ga…-

-Majestad, por favor, no hable, se ha desmayado y…-

-Mi hijo…- Naomi largó unas lágrimas – Claus… Lo… he perdido… otra vez…-

-No, majestad, no diga eso- tomo una de sus manos –Todo estará bien, lo encontraremos…-

-No… Ya es… demasiado tarde…-

Las pupilas de Claus se achicaron, y su rostro palideció.

…

-¡SEÑOR RYUUSEI!-

Todos acudieron a la ayuda del pelirojo mayor, quien había caído inconsciente en medio del parque en el cual estaban buscando.

-¡Qué paso!- gritó Tsubasa, quien volvía corriendo desde una distancia no muy larga.

-¡El señor Ryuusei se ha desmayado! ¡Llama a una ambulancia!- le gritó la mecánica.

…

-Ah… qué aburrido… - Doji observaba los cuadros de las paredes sin sentido alguno – Ése Ryuuga… juro que cuando venga… -

-¿Qué? –

-¡Ah! ¡Ryuto! Ven ven, siéntate con el papi Doji –lo invitó a su lado, pero el joven peliblanco cruzó sus brazos y bajó su mirada.

- Ryuuga no tardará en llegar –

-Ah… ¿Tienes idea de a dónde rayos fue? Estaba a punto de ganar la partida y me dejó plantado… -

De pronto una luz iluminó todo el oscuro paisaje, pero pronto desapareció.

-¡One-san! – Gritó Ryuto -¿Ves? Te dije que no tardaría en llegar –

-¡NEE-SAN! – el pequeño peliverde se lanzó contra él -¿¡Cómo te ha ido!? –

Ryuuga sonrió y revolvió sus cabellos –Excelente, como siempre –

-¿A sí? Pues, yo no veo ninguna "joya" por aquí… - Doji se levantó del sofá.

-Ryuuga… no me dijiste que había viejos maleducados por aquí…-

Las orbes de todos se posaron en un joven que salía de las sombras con sus ojos cerrados.

-Pero… qué… - su boca se abrió de par en par, mientras que los dos pequeños adolescentes sonreían de oreja a oreja.

-Ah… había olvidado ése pequeño detalle… - y con una sonrisa en su rostro, con una mano rodeó la cintura del pelirojo –Bueno… ¿Qué opinan? –

-Es… ¡GENIAL! – Ambos chicos fueron hacia el pelirojo –Nee ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Kakeru.

-Hagane Ginga…- dicho esto, abrió sus ojos –Y soy… un Demonio –. Sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de tinte color miel, remplazados por un rojo rubí, de los cuales se podía apreciar furia y discordia.

-¡Woo! ¡Sus alas son tan grandes como las tuyas One-san! –rescató Ryuto.

-¡Y sus cuernos y cola tan afilados, al igual que tú! –agregó Kakeru.

Ryuuga rió por lo bajo –Ginga, ellos son mis dos hermanos hiperactivos, Ryuto y Kakeru –

-Es un placer… -dijo esta vez agachándose para quedar a su altura y luego sonreírles, a lo cual a ambos chicos llamó la atención.

-Y ése viejo que aún te mira de reojo, es mi… tutor – señaló a Doji.

-Oh… ¿Nunca me dirás "papi"? –Hizo un puchero, y luego extendió su mano –Es un placer joven Hagane, siéntate como en casa-

-No hace falta que me lo diga –Ginga tomó a Ryuuga del cuello –Donde Ryuuga esté… será mi casa… -

Ryuuga lo miró, saboreó y contempló los hermosos ojos rubí que ahora tenía el pelirojo, para luego poder besarlo.

"_Al fin… estamos juntos…" _pensó.

"_Al fin… soy feliz…"_ se dijo a sí mismo el pelirojo.

…

-Nee Ryuuga… ¿Por qué fue tan amable con nosotros? – Kakeru estaba recostado en el suelo, jugando con lo que parecía ser la cola de algún animal.

-Sí, nos trato muy bien, pero no al viejo… -dijo Ryuto mientras leía una revista de historietas.

-Ah… no quise transformarlo del todo… además, así es mejor, aún conserva sus toques de Ángel, pero… en el cuerpo de un Demonio… -Recostado en el sofá, trataba de conciliar el sueño.

-Ah… pero… ¿No te traerá problemas? –El peliverde dejó su "juguete", y se acercó a él –No crees que sospeche nada, ¿Cierto?-

-¿Sobre el idiota? Ah… aunque lo hiciera, no permitiré que vuelva a enamorarse de ése inútil humano –sonrió, y luego se levantó –Además… cuando la guerra termine, créeme, no volveremos a preocuparnos por él –

-¿Tienes un plan? –preguntó dudoso el peliblanco menor.

-No es nada complicado, tan sólo sé que no soportará, por lo tanto, perderá el conocimiento –

-Y… quedará en coma… -Ryuto pensó en voz alta.

-Oigan… -la voz del menor llamó la atención de ambos -¿No creen que están yendo demasiado lejos con ése chico? Digo… creo que… ya fue suficiente para él… -

-Kakeru… acaso… ¿Oí bien? O… ¿Estás preocupado por él? –Ryuuga le lanzó una mirada fría, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Bu…bueno… no, no me preocupo… pero… creo que ya sufrió bastante… -

-¿Acaso sabes por lo que hemos pasado? Y tú tan solo quieres proteger a un simple humano hediondo… -Ryuto se enfadó.

-Pero… -

-Nada de peros –Ryuuga tomó al menor por el brazo –Vete a tu habitación y piensa en lo que has dicho, o no te gustará lo que haré-

-Pero… One-san… -una lágrima asomó por su azulado ojo –Sí… Ryuuga-niisan… -y salió del cuarto.

-Esto es malo… ¿Desde cuándo siente pena por él? –Ryuto llevó una mano a su frente y se sentó en el sofá.

-No lo sé, pero hay que hacer que saque esa peligrosa idea de su mente –

-Ah… está bien –chequeó su reloj, el cual daba las 4:30 de la tarde. –Oye… ¿Y Ginga? –

-Está con Rudolph, curiosamente, es el único a quien no ha intentado comer-

-Ah… ése estúpido Cancerbero **(1) **no sabe hacer nada más que comer… -

-Como sea, me voy –Ryuuga dejó atrás a su hermano.

-¿A dónde? –

-Con mi creación, por supuesto – y se alejó.

…

-¿Cómo van los preparativos? –Ryuuga llegó a una especie de sala en la cual se veían máquinas por todos lados.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan, jefe, sólo falta introducir la última dosis y estará 100% protegido –le contestó una criatura envuelta en fuego, la cual no tenía rostro fácil alguno.

-Ah… bueno, sigue así, ésa última dosis es indispensable –

-Pe…pero… señor… no me dará… ¿Un pequeño descanso? –

-¿Para qué? Sólo eres un sirviente más, ahora, deja de distraerte y ponte a trabajar –y dicho esto, se alejó.

-Ah… pero… ya ni ciento mis manos… -se recostó en la silla, y siguió trabajando.

-Ho…Ho…la…la… ¿Cómo te te te va ami ami amigo? –una criatura de gran contextura física, cuyos ojos miraban uno para un lado y el otro para el contrario, llegó a la sala.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres Timmy? –preguntó cansado.

-Estoy muy muy muy aburrido… -

-Ah… tus malditos tartamudeos me sacan de mis cabales… -en eso, una idea cruzó por su mente -¿Dices que estás aburrido eh? Bueno, ¿Quieres torturar un humano? –

-¡Oh! ¡Eso eso eso sería ge…genial! –dio pequeños saltos en el lugar, haciendo que todo temblara.

-Bueno bueno, siéntate aquí, y asegúrate de que ésta barrita llegue hasta el final –

-Ah, es fa fa fa fácil – se sentó y sonrió feliz.

-Pero te advierto, no toques el botón rojo –

-¡En…Entendido! –

El pequeño gran Timmy quedó solo en la sala, observando como una barra de color rojo disminuía poco a poco.

-Uf… esto esto esto no es para nada nada diver… divertido… -

…

Ryuuga caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, hasta poder escuchar una voz que le sacó una sonrisa.

-Ven ven Rudolph, ¿Quieres otro? ¿Eh? ¿Sí? ¿Sí lo quieres? –Ginga sostenía en sus manos un gran trozo de carne, mientras que en frente suyo, un enorme animal de tres cabezas lo miraba deseoso, mientras agitaba su cola.

-¡Buen chico! –dicho esto, acarició uno de sus hocicos, y le entregó la carne.

-Vaya… no creí que fueras capaz de controlar a este perro… -Ryuuga cruzó sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo al lado del pelirojo.

-Ah… no es difícil sabes, tan solo llegué y jugué con él un poco… -se sentó a su lado –Ustedes no lo sacan a pasear ni lo divierten… él no es malo, tan solo está aburrido –

-Tienes razón… creo que lo sacaré más seguido –volteó –Gracias, Ginga… -

Éste se sonrojó y volteó rápidamente –N…No es nada, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarte… después de todo… tú fuiste el que me ayudó a mí en un principio… -

-Ah… entonces… esto es algo así como… ¿Una paga? –

-¿Eh? –

Rió –Nada… -tomó su barbilla –Ginga… eres… tan perfecto… -

-¡R…Ryuuga! ¡No en frente de Rudy! – cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-R… ¿Rudy? –lo miró confundido.

-Así es como decidí decirle cariñosamente a Rudolph- sonrió.

Una gota bajó por la sien del peliblanco _"Aún no pierde sus toques infantiles…"_ pero volvió a sonreír, y forzosamente tomó su barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mire.

-Te amo, Ginga… -

El pelirojo volvió a sonrojarse, pero sus labios se curvaron, formando una tierna sonrisa –Yo también a ti, Ryuuga… -para terminar acariciando los del peliblanco en un dulce beso.

…

-Naomi-sama, ¿Cómo se siente? –Claus mojaba un pañuelo en agua fría, para luego ponerlo sobre la frente de la peliroja.

-Algo mejor… -cerró sus ojos –Claus… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Perdimos el libro, perdimos nuestra arma… perdí… a mi hijo… -una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo.

-Majestad, no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que Ginga estará bien… después de todo, el es un… -

-No, sea lo que sea, sigue siendo un niño, y él aún no sabe de su verdadera forma… -lo interrumpió –Yo… no pude decírselo…-

-Majestad… -Marcos entró a la habitación -¿Puedo hablar con Claus en privado?-

-Claro… -

Claus miró confundido a Marcos, pero lo siguió hacia el pasillo lejos de la habitación de la reina.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó impaciente.

-Encontré… esto…- con manos temblorosas, sacó de sus bolsillos una pluma, pero… algo no andaba bien en ella…

-Oh no… -Claus la tomó –Entonces… ya es tarde…-

-Así es… buscamos por todos lados y rincones del cielo, pero lo más seguro es que esté junto a ése tipo Ryuuga –

-Está bien… dejen de buscar, es obvio que ya no está aquí –tomó la pluma –No dejes que nadie la vea- y sin más, se alejo.

La pluma carbonizada, totalmente negra, cayó al suelo, y Marcos la recogió. _"Rayos… Y yo que pensé que cuando todo esto terminara… al fin se lo diría…"_

…

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? –el pelirojo mayor despertaba en una habitación de hospital.

-Está usted en el hospital, sufrió un golpe de presión baja, pero no se preocupe, ya está todo bien- le contestó una enfermera.

-Ah… muchas gracias señorita… -

-Ah, casi lo olvido –sonrió y abrió la puerta –Éstas son sus visitas- y se alejó.

Todos entraban y le explicaban a Ryuusei lo que había pasado en el parque –Ya veo… ¿Encontraron algo?-

-Nada… buscamos por todos los lugares posibles, pero nadie sabe nada sobre ése tal Kyoya Tategami- le contestó Kenta.

-Señor Ryuusei, está usted muy débil aún, déjenos el resto a nosotros, usted enfóquese en recuperarse- recomendó el peliplata.

-¿Seguros que estarán bien?-

-Por supuesto, y no se preocupe, encontraremos a Ginga, ¡Cueste lo que cueste!- gritó eufórico Yuu.

Ryuusei sonrió –Está bien, gracias niños-

Todos se alejaron, y el ojimiel se quedó dormido al instante. _"Qué extraño… sentí como si de pronto estuviera con Naomi…"_

…

-Ah… Qué abu… abu… aburrido… -exclamó –Mmm… ¿Qué dijo que que hacia éste éste bo… botón?- miró el reluciente color rojo, y sus ojos brillaron –El rojo es un lindo color, no puede hacer nada malo –y dicho esto, lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡EMERGENCIA! ¡EMERGENCIA! CIRCUITO DESCONECTADO- la voz de una mujer resonaba en todos lados

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!-

…

-¿Oíste eso? –preguntó Ginga.

-No ha de ser nada importante –tomó su barbilla –Y… ¿En qué estábamos?-

-Pero… de verdad escuché algo… -

-Ginga, no pasa absolutamente nada… -

-¡AYU… AYUDA! ¡ME ME PERSIGUE!- Timmy salió corriendo para esconderse detrás de Ryuuga.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te persigue?- Ginga lo miró preocupado.

-¡El el humano!- comenzó a llorar.

-¿¡El qué!?- Ryuuga lo miró furioso, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, pues una de las paredes comenzó a caer.

-¡WAAAA! ¡ES ÉL! –abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Ginga.

-¡Ryuuga! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?! –

"_¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea!"_ -¡Ginga! ¡Vete de aquí!-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡AHORA! –

-Ryuu…ga…- y con lágrimas en los ojos, se alejó seguido por Timmy.

-¡LEONE! – un bey salió disparado directamente hacia Ryuuga, quien si no hubiera sido por su rapidez, habría terminado con la cara destrozada.

-¡L-DRAGO! ¡CONTRAATACA!-

Se produjo una gran explosión, pero ambos beys seguían girando en medio del lugar.

-Vaya… con que has escapado eh… -sonrió –Parece que algún idiota cortó el proceso… -

-Se siente bien… -Sus orbes color rojo fuego reflejaban ira –Pero… ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero seguir por mi cuenta, a estar sometido a distintos experimentos de ratas – lo miró cerio.

-Alto ahí señor "soy mejor que todos", hicimos un trato, y sabes bien lo que pasará si no lo cumples –

El peliverde pensó por unos momentos.

-¿Ves? Es inútil luchar, si sabes que vas a fracasar-

-Yo… ¡NO PERDERÉ!-

-¿Ah no? Pues… es cierto, no tienes nada más que perder… a no espera, sí hay una cosa… -sonrió.

-¿¡A qué te refieres!? –

-Pues… -miró fijamente al bey –Digamos que, lo único que te queda, es tu inservible Beyblade, aunque… ¿Para qué lo quiero? –

-Eso… no es cierto… -

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tienes otra cosa? Porque sí sabes que tus padres, tu hermano… -bajó su rostro, y vasi en un susurro, dijo –Y tu… chico…, están en mis manos… ¿No?-

-¿Mi…?- sus ojos perdieron el color rojo -¿Gin…ga?-

-Vaya, qué raro que lo recuerdes… bueno, qué más da, él no ser acordará de ti intentes lo que intentes-

-Tú… asqueroso bastardo… -apretó sus puños -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ!? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GINGA?!-

-Hey hey, alto ahí… -tomó a L-Drago –Créeme, está mejor sin ti-

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!-

Ryuuga chateó su lengua –Qué molestia… ustedes los humanos son muy ruidosos… -

-¿Ryuuga? ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya acabó todo?- una voz conocida salió por detrás del peliblanco, haciendo que éste volteara algo precipitado.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! –le regañó.

-¡Pero…! ¡No podía dejarte sólo! –Lo abrazó -¡No quiero que nada malo te suceda, Ryuuga! –

-Ginga… -lo miró sorprendido.

-Gin… - el peliverde quedó en shock, al ver como Ginga abrazaba a Ryuuga.

-¿Uh? ¿Ése es el humano? –

-Ginga… soy yo… Kyoya… -

-¿Eh? ¿Kyoya? – el pelirojo pensó y repensó, hasta mirar a Ryuuga –Ryuuga, ¿Quién es este tipo? –

-Ginga… tú no… ¿Me reconoces? –

Ryuuga rió –No es nadie importante, Ginga… ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho de los humanos? Son unos idiotas, no les hagas caso –

-Ah… tienes razón –sonrió.

-Ginga… por favor escúchame… -Kyoya se acercó a él, tratando de tomar su mano.

-¡Aléjate! –De un manotazo, la cara de Kyoya había quedado marcada -¡Deja de preguntarme cosas! –

-Pero… Ginga… yo… -

-¡No sé quién eres! ¡No te conozco! – El pelirojo se echó para atrás -¡Ustedes os humanos son unos seres inmundos! –

-Ya lo oíste- Ryuuga tomó por la cintura a Ginga –Él quiere que te vayas – y dicho esto, unió sus labios con los del pelirojo.

-No… -un pequeño "crack" se oyó, en su interior –No es posible… -

-Ryuuga… vámonos… -Ginga jaló de su brazo.

-Como desees- volteó –Disfruta tu nuevo juguete, Rudolph – y con un chasquidos, Ginga y él desaparecieron.

"_Ginga…"_ cayó de rodillas al suelo _"Cuánto… lamento… haberte ignorado…"_

Mientras tanto, Rudy se acercaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

**Fin Cap 14**

**Yo- ¡Yay! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Niwa- no diré nada, más que quiero un Rudy**

**Yo- ok, (1) Cancerbero significa "Demonio del Pozo", y originalmente es la mascota de Hades, el dios del infierno **

**Dashie- interesante**

**Yo- Bueno, ¿Cómo creen que hace Rudy para no morir de hambre con tan solo un trozo de comida? ¿A Ginga le quedan mejor los ojos color rojo? Todo eso y más en los reviews que sé que me dejarán :3 y sin más, ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Todos- ¡Sayonaraaaaaaaa!**


	15. Imposibilidades

**¡Subete no kon'nichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo… ejeje… reviví xD Gomennasai por tardar TANTO, es que era final de trimestre y pruebas, pruebas, pruebas D: sumándole que la inspiración no ayudaba. Así que me tomé mi tiempo, y aquí está el capítulo 15.**

**Gon- ¡¿15?! ¡Nunca hiciste uno tan largo!**

**Yo- lo sé O.O y tiene para más xD así que me sorprenderé a mí misma cuando finalice. Pero bueno, Niwa, las aclaraciones.**

**Niwa- Letra **_**cursiva**_** pensamientos (estarán aclarados entre ""), MAYÚSCULA gritos más fuertes de los que están entre ¡!, los / darán inicio a un flashback, y los (1) son aclaraciones que irán al final.**

**Todos- ¡Ojalá sea de su agrado!**

_**Capítulo 15, "Imposibilidades"**_

"_Lamento… esto…"_

Kyoya no levantó la vista en lo más mínimo. Tan solo ignoró como piedras caían a su alrededor, mientras un hambriento Rudolph se acercaba corriendo con una notable felicidad.

– ¡Rudolph!

Una voz hizo correr un escalofrío por el cuerpo del peliverde mientras el animal volteaba para ver quien lo había llamado.

–Tranquilo, aquí tienes. – El pequeño peliverde lanzó algo que parecía ser… ¿Un oso de peluche? –Deberíamos irnos, no le gusta que lo miren mientras está con Barrigón. – Finalizó para sonreírle al ojiazul, quien no podía para de verlo.–Hey, te estoy hablando. ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales? Encima que te salvo el pellejo…

–T…Tú… – Kyoya no podía emitir palabra.

– ¡Vámonos! – El niño tomó a Kyoya de la mano y salió corriendo con él tras de sí.

…

– ¿Quién soy? – El pelirrojo puso sus manos sobre los ojos del ojidorado, mientras ambos largaban una inocente sonrisa.

–Mmm… – Pensó. –No, no puedo descifrarlo…

– ¡Soy yo, baka! – Dijo quitando sus manos y abrazándolo por el cuello.

–Ah… ¿Tú? Creí que eras esa diablita que pasa todos los días por aquí…

– ¿D…Diablita? – Un aura algo tensa se hizo presente en Ginga, para luego ponerse en frente de Ryuuga. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como un intenso fuego. –Y dime… ¿Quién es esa "diablita"?

El peliblanco comenzó a reír. –Es una broma, baka. – Y luego de esto se inclinó hacia él para poder besarlo. –No puedo creer que hayas caído en esa estúpida broma.

– ¡Ryuga! No hagas esas bromas… – Se sentó y volteó para evitar que su sonrojo se viera, aunque no paso desapercibido a los ojos del peliblanco.

– ¿Por qué? Es divertido… Además, te ves muy lindo enojado. – Sonrió triunfante, y subió su rostro para poder ver las estrellas, ya que el tiempo había hecho que el sol le dejara el paso a la noche.

–Uh… Pero… No es justo… Yo no puedo hacerte enojar, además, si tú te enojas…– Se pude ver una mueca de disgusto. –No es muy lindo, y ya. –

– ¿Por qué crees que soy el heredero? Mi trabajo es que con tan solo una mirada, sepas que eres inferior a mí. –

–Ah… Sí lo sé, pero… ¿Podrías dejar de hacérmelas a mí? Es solo que… me siento algo incómodo…– Ginga jugó un poco con sus dedos.

–Está bien, lo dejaré de hacer…– Suspiró. –Pero con una condición.

El pelirojo lo observó, y pronto obtuvo su respuesta. –Que ésta noche, me dejes asegurar la puerta de la habitación… Y no hagas ruido alguno. – Luego de esto, un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, y la sangre subió a su cara.

–Etto… Ryuga…– Bajó su cabeza.

–Y no quiero un "no" como respuesta. – Tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.

–Ryuga… Yo… No me siento listo aún…– Luego de esto, Ryuuga tan solo lanzó un suspiro de disgusto y se acostó en el suelo.

–Entonces, no pararé con las miradas.

– ¡Pe…pero! ¡Ryuga! ¡Por favor, no me agrada…!– Llorisqueó.

–Bueno, a mí tampoco me agrada esperar. ¿Sabes? – Cerró sus ojos.

–Qué malo eres…– Concluyó para poder mirar hacia donde Ryuuga lo hacía.

…

–Ah… Aquí mis hermanos y el viejo no podrán encontrarnos…– Dijo entre jadeos el pequeño peliverde.

Mientras tanto, Kyoya no paraba de dirigir su mirada hacia el niño. ¿Era realmente lo que estaba pensando?

"_Imposible…"_

–Oye, deja de mirarme así. De verdad me preocupas. ¿A caso mi hermano te lanzó un conjuro de ceguera? – Se acercó y miró sus azules ojos. –Mmm… Si lo hizo, realmente fue bueno, pues no puedo descifrar cual es…

–T…Tú…– Tartamudeó. – ¿P…Puedo preguntarte algo?

– ¿Uh? Supongo, pero mejor te respondo por adelantado, así nos ahorramos tiempo. Para empezar, éste es el infierno… O algo así, "tierra de los demonios", como quieras llamarle. Aquí gobierna el Jefe, su mano derecha es el viejo, luego está el heredero, mi hermano mayor, continúa el hermano del medio, y por último… ¡Ta-chan! ¡Yo, el menor de la familia!

Kyoya no paraba de negarse a sí mismo. "No… es técnicamente imposible que sea él. Además, tienes tres hermanos… No, definitivamente no es él."

–Bueno señor Kyoya, ya me está preocupando más de la cuenta. ¿Podría al menos decir un "Ah, con que de eso se trata" o algo parecido?

–Yo…– Comenzó. –Quiero saber… ¿Qué rayos es lo que hago aquí? Y… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

–Ah… Al fin… Pues, precisamente ésas preguntas no puedo respondértelas. Tan solo te diré que mi hermano te sentenció a muerte dejándote ahí con Rudolph.

–Pero… No comprendo…– Miró al pequeño. – ¿Por qué… me salvaste?

–Ah… ¿Eso? Pues…– Un pequeño sonrojo apareció es sus mejillas. –Digamos que… Me diste algo de pena… ¿Sabes? Mi hermano odia a los humanos, y se estuvo desquitando con tigo, y bueno… creo que tú no te merecías todo eso.

–En…Entiendo…– Volteó. –Al parecer… Eres diferente a tus hermanos…

– ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó preocupado. – ¡N…No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si mis hermanos te escuchan decir eso!? ¡K-BOOM! ¡Destrucción inmediata! ¡Y aún no he terminado de pagar mi nueva consola de juegos!

Kyoya lo miró fijo por unos segundos. – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – Respondió cruzándose de brazos. –Ya te dije más de lo que debía. Ahora vuelve a tu mundo, o me causarás muchos problemas.

El mayor no pudo evitar largar una ahogada risa, incluso hasta había intentado voltear, pero no funcionó.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!

–Ah… No es nada…– Volteó. –Tan solo… Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace un tiempo…

–Espero que eso sea malo, si me dices que es una niña juro que te haré volar con mi más reciente conjuro, pero como soy… – Hizo una mueca de disgusto. – "Bueno"… te dejaré ir.

– ¿Dónde se habrá metido ése engendro? Juro que si llegara a estar jugando con Rudolph, no le salvaré el pellejo como la última vez. – Se escuchó una voz por el pasillo.

– ¡E…Es mi hermano! ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndete! – A la fuerza, Kyoya terminó por debajo de un montón de artículos de limpieza, incluidos trapos sin lavar, trapeadores, escobas, palabras y algunas ropas viejas que se usaban para limpiar cosas pequeñas.

– ¡O…Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios…!?

– ¡Onii-san! ¡Qué raro verte por aquí a éstas horas! – Exclamó mientras "disimuladamente" cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

–Eh… Tan solo son las ocho. –Suspiró y cruzó sus brazos. –Como sea, tan solo vine a avisarte que la cena está lista.

– ¡Ok! Ya mismo voy. Tan solo dile al viejo que me espere unos momentos así puedo asearme.

–Está bien…– Volteó y comenzó a caminar. –Oye.

– ¿P…Pasa algo? – Sonrió.

–Sea lo que sea que estés escondiendo dentro del cuarto de limpieza, te advierto de que no me haré responsable si Ryuga te hace el nuevo juguete de Rudolph. Así te lo digo.

– ¡T…Tonterías! ¿Yo? ¿Esconder algo? Pero por favor Onii-san, todos sabemos que soy un pésimo mentiroso…– Rió llevándose una mano por detrás de su nuca.

–Precisamente por eso te lo advierto. – Y desapareció con tan solo un chasquido.

– ¡…que no…!

–Ejeje… Eso estuvo cerca… ¿Eh? – Pegó su oreja a la puerta. – ¿Qué dices? No puedo oírte.

– ¡…ahogo…!

–Ah… Apenas puedo entenderte una insignificante palabra.

Al abrir la puerta, todos los elementos ya mencionados, junto con un Kyoya el cual ahora tenía un olor por sobre todo desagradable, cayeron al suelo.

–Bien. ¿Qué decías?

– ¡NO PODÍA RESPIRAR! ¡¿ES QUE A CASO ERES IDIOTA?! – Exclamó tomando al niño por las ropas.

– ¡O…Oye! ¡¿Así agradeces a la persona que te salvó la vida?! ¡Pero qué modales!

– ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora! ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarme en ése chiquero de mugre por más de 3 minutos!? ¡Pude haberme asfixiado!

– ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡No puedo decir "Onii-san vete de aquí que hay un extraño en el cuarto de limpieza y estoy ayudando a que se escape con vida de aquí"! ¡Sería muy estúpido!

– ¡Estúpido el que me dejes morir ahí!

– ¡¿QUÉ NO ME OYES CUANDO HABLO!?

– ¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ! – Comenzó a sacudirlo.

– ¡¿Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME ESO!?

– ¡Yo…! ¡Tsk! – Lo arrojó al suelo.

– ¡Que yo sepa, el único que tiene autoridad aquí soy yo! – Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas. –No me cuesta nada en absoluto meterte en la habitación de Rudolph de nuevo. Así que, maneja tus modales para la próxima.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una "próxima"? – Volteó y lo vio a los ojos.

–Si te sigues comportando de esa manera, no me sorprendería verte dentro de un tiempo por éstas tierras, claro, del otro lado de La Reja. – Bajó su rostro, tratando de parecer despreocupado. _"Aunque… Por alguna extraña razón… No quiero que esté ahí…"_

–No necesito la compasión de ningún niño. – Cruzó sus brazos.

– ¡Tú…!

– ¡Kakeru! ¡¿Cuánto más vas a tardar!? ¡El estofado del viejo de enfría! ¡Y no creo que quieras probar esta cosa asquerosa en ese estado!

– ¡¿Kakeru?! – Kyoya volteó a ver al pequeño.

– ¡P…Pero si es delicioso! ¡Ryuto, eres un malvado! – Se escucharon los gritos de un pobre Doji por el pasillo.

– ¡Adiós! – Y dicho esto chasqueó los dedos.

– ¡Espe…!

…

– ¡…ra!

Sobre una gran caja, Kyoya permanecía sentado con un brazo extendido, como si tratara de "alcanzar" al pequeño que previamente estuvo frente a él.

"_Imposible… Kakeru…"_

–Ah, al fin te encontramos. – Unos jóvenes de 16 y 17 años se asomaron por lo que parecía ser una gran bodega. –Te hiciste rogar, pero gracias a tu pequeño noviecito, pudimos rastrearte.

– ¿N…Noviecito? – Afinó su vista. – ¡Ustedes…! ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí!? ¡¿Y quién rayos les dijo de mi ubicación!?

– ¿Qué a caso eres sordo? Dije que fue tu noviecito el que nos dijo. – Respondió con un dejo de paciencia.

…

– ¿Encontraste algo Tsubasa? – Preguntó el pequeño peliverde.

–Eso creo… Avisémosles a los demás. – Dijo mientras salía con lo que parecía ser un anotador, en el cual había escrito toda la información nuevamente obtenida.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Hallaron algo? – Preguntó la mecánica algo agitada por la corrida. –Yo no tuve suerte…

–Tsubasa dice que encontró algo, ayúdanos a reunir a todos. – Kenta salió corriendo con Madoka y Tsubasa por detrás, pero no fue necesario recorrer tanta distancia para poder toparse con Ryuusei, Benkei y Yuu.

– ¡Señor Ryuusei, Benkei, Yuu! ¡Tsubasa tiene algo! –

– ¿De verdad Kenchi? ¡Pues…! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Vayamos a B-pit! – El pelinaranja tomó a su mejor amigo de las manos y todos se dirigieron hacia el negocio de la pelicastaña.

–Entonces… Dinos Tsubasa, ¿Quién es este tal Kyoya Tategami? –Preguntó algo impaciente el pelirojo mayor.

–Bien, esto es lo que tengo. Por lo que se sabe, tiene unos 17 años de edad, su beyblade es Rock Leone, resistencia, pero con unos ataques increíblemente fuertes. Aunque últimamente tan solo se involucraba en riñas callejeras, hay registros de haberlo visto en algunos gimnasios, y en cada uno que se lo vio, derrotó y… destrozó… a los bladers y sus respectivos compañeros.

–Eso es…– La mecánica sintió rabia. –Terrible…

– ¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso!? ¡Juro que si lo veo mi Libra y yo le daremos una lección! – Saltó Yuu mientras sacaba a su Flame Libra de sus bolsillos. – ¡Ya verá!

–Cálmate pequeño, no sabemos casi nada de ése tal Kyoya, más que es muy fuerte. – Lo detuvo el pelimorado.

–También se sabe que ronda solo, nunca se lo vio con otra persona a no ser que sea él mismo…– Prosiguió el peliplata.

–Entonces… Es muy fuerte, trabaja solo, y es tan peligroso en el beyblade, como fuera de él. – Razonó Ryuusei. – ¿Hay algo acerca de su ubicación?

–No vive en en un lugar fijo. Tan solo ronda de aquí para allá, señor Ryuusei. –Tsubasa cerró su anotador. –Eso es todo lo que pude encontrar.

–Es más que suficiente, te lo agradezco Tsubasa. – Agradeció. –Pero ahora… Debemos buscar a Ginga. Lo único que nos queda es avisar a la policía… y que ella se encargue. Por supuesto, seguiremos estando alerta. – El ojimiel se dirigió hacia la salida. –Vayan a sus casas niños, los mantendré al tanto.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Le seguiremos ayudando! ¡Hasta que Gingi aparezca! – Exclamó Yuu.

– ¡Es cierto! – Madoka sonrió. – ¡Ginga es nuestro amigo! ¡Y no descansaremos hasta que sepamos que está bien!

–Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer, además de avisar a la policía? – Pensó en voz alta Benkei.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, en el cual todos trataban de buscar una idea, por lo más retorcida que fuera, para poder rastrear y encontrar a su amigo.

–Ejeje…– Una gota apareció por detrás de la sien del peliverde. –Tal vez… ¿Preguntarle al tipo de la tienda de hamburguesas?

Todos lo miraron. – ¿A qué te refieres Kenta? – Preguntó el mayor.

–Bueno… Cuando estábamos almorzando, Ginga antes había hablado con el tipo que atendía. Su nombre es Marcos, se quedaron charlando un rato y luego vino a comer. – Trató de recordar un poco más. –Luego… fue el accidente…

– ¡¿ACCIDENTE!? – Exclamaron todos al unísono. – ¡¿CUÁL ACCIDENTE!?

–…Creo que… olvide contar ese pequeño acontecimiento…– Lloriqueó el pequeño.

…

–Oh… Parece que ya no son "parejita" Kick. – Rio por detrás uno de los tres jóvenes.

–Ah… ¿De verdad Mike? Lo lamento. –Sonrió. –Al parecer no quiere ni mostrar el rostro luego de decirnos todo acerca de ti. –

– ¿C…Contarles? – Se levantó. – ¡¿Qué rayos les dijo!?

–Oh nada, tan solo que tu verdadero nombre es Kyoya Tategami, y no "El tipo que se hace la gran cosa". Mm… ¿Qué más? Pues, al parecer, no hubo falta preguntarte si de verdad estabas con ese lindo pelirojo, pues no has negado nada. – Un tipo desarreglado y sucio contó por detrás.

–Ben… Me sorprende que hayas pensado. – Mike lo miró sorprendido.

–Tch… Yo nunca estuve con ese idiota. ¿Yo? ¿Con un niño estúpido como ese? Pero por favor…– Volteó y cruzó sus brazos.

– ¿A no? Pues… de todas formas debo admitir que eres un suertudo. – Trato de parecer desinteresado. –Ése lindo pelirojo en verdad estaba loco con tigo.

–No digas idioteces. Ése niño idiota tan solo vino para molestarme. Ahora, ¿te importaría irte? No me agrada charlar con tipos como ustedes.

–Alto ahí, no vinimos solo a charlar. –Tomó su brazo. –Vine… Por una revancha.

–Hmph… ¿Seguro? – Sonrió. –Como quieras, pero no te pagaré el hospital luego.

–No hará falta, preocúpate por pagarte tu traslado. –Apretó su agarre. –Qué lástima, al pequeño Ginga le hubiera gustado decirte lo que sentía por ti. – Sonrió. –Pero… Su amor es una pérdida de tiempo.

– ¿Quieres callarte? Me molestas. – Kyoya bajó la vista. "_Eres un idiota Kyoya… Enamorarte de un estúpido niño… Tch…"_

**Fic Cap 15**

**Yo- Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo :D ¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que Ben debería bañarse alguna vez? ¿Kakeru debería ejercitar sus mentiras? ¿Kenta debería tratar de no olvidar detalles esenciales? ¡Todo eso y más en los reviews que sé que me dejarán! N3n**

**Dashie- Ah… al fin, ¡mil años para escribir!**

**Yo- ya dije el por qué no estuve, así que, nos leemos (y ojalá no tarde tanto) la próxima!**

**Todos- ¡Sayonaraaaaaaa!**


End file.
